


Desiderata

by Nordremo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ne sait rien de l'amour. Il s'est convaincu que c'est pour le mieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderata

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desiderata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388720) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



La chose aurait pu commencer de bien des façons, lorsque Tony y pense. Peut-être que c’était inévitable, peut-être pas. En fait, plus il y pense, moins cela a de sens. Mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, cela se passe comme ça :

Steve les contacte par radio et dit qu’il y a une situation au centre-ville. Au moins deux personnes impliquées, possiblement Amora et Loki, mais il n’arrive pas à avoir une bonne vue depuis la rue. Tony enfile son armure et s’envole avant même que Steve ne puisse dire rassemblement, parce que cela fait des semaines qu’il ne tient pas en place, attendant un peu d’action. La ville a été trop calme, comme si quelqu’un avait glissé un sédatif dans le système de canalisations, et Tony déteste s’ennuyer. Il peut seulement faire des trous dans le mur de la villa un certain nombre de fois avant que Fury ne commence à répliquer.

Tony voit Steve dans la rue devant lui, un point rouge et bleu qui essaie hardiment de faire reculer les gens et d’éviter les débris qui tombent. On dirait que quelqu’un est en train de démolir le haut d’un building.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe bordel ? dit Tony, atterrissant à côté de Steve.  
-Je n’en suis pas encore sûr, mais d’après les rayons verts, je suppose que Loki est impliqué. »

Il y a un autre rayon puis un cri, qui est Amora suppose Tony. Un morceau de métal dégringole du toit du bâtiment, et Steve le bloque avec son bouclier.

« -Tu peux t’envoler là-haut ? demande-t-il. J’ai besoin de savoir s’il y a quelqu’un d’autre. »

Tony grogne.

« -J’ai eu assez de cette merde magique. C’est pas le boulot de Thor de s’occuper de son frère ? »

La voix de Natasha couvre le grésillement dans le micro.

« -Il est à Asgard.  
-Ouais, dit Clint. C’tout pour toi, Peter Pan. »

Tony roule des yeux, et même si personne ne peut le voir, ils savent probablement qu’il le fait. Il revient deux buildings en arrière et commence à remonter sur le côté droit, ignorant toutes les tactiques que Steve essaie de communiquer via le micro. Personne ne semble en danger immédiat pour le moment, autre que le building menaçant d’être réduit en pièces. Tony survole le building, baisse les yeux, et voit Amora et Loki et…c’est tout.

La voix de Steve résonne dans son oreille.

« -Tony ? Qu’est-ce que tu peux voir ? Est-ce qu’ils ont des otages ?  
-Uh, non, pas à moins qu’ils soient invisibles. »

Ça devient plus bizarre d’ici. Amora et Loki semblent se battre l’un contre l’autre, pas contre quelqu’un d’autre, ce qui n’a pas une once de sens pour Tony. Cela fait quelques mois qu’ils font équipe maintenant, de la magie sur de la magie, balançant la ville dans un bordel innommable, sans compter tous les Avengers. Habituellement ils attaquent quand Thor est dans le coin cependant, et ils ne s’attaquent pas l’un l’autre.

« -Tony, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Amora et Loki sont si absorbés l’un par l’autre qu’ils ne remarquent même pas que Tony est là, pas encore du moins. Amora a une boule de lumière verte en main, et elle a l’air d’attendre le moment parfait pour la balancer sur la tête de Loki. Elle gronde, montrant toutes ses jolies dents blanches. Loki a juste l’air de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, ce petit sourire psychotique étalé sur son visage. Il a fait quelque chose pour la foutre vraiment en rogne, et c’est tout ce que Tony peut piger sans essayer d’intervenir.

« -Je pense qu’Amora et Loki ont une petite prise de bec.  
-Une prise de bec ?  
-Ils sont en train de se battre, dit Tony. Enfin, Amora se bat majoritairement, Loki se tient juste là.  
-Ils sont en train de se battre ?  
-Est-ce que y’a un putain d’écho ici ? Ouais, Cap, ils se battent. »

Tony jette un œil aux alentours, cherchant le moindre signe d’une autre présence, peut-être Fatalis, peut-être un otage ou deux. Mais il n’y a rien. Il ne sait pas ce qu’est le protocole pour ennemi vs. Ennemi. Est-ce qu’ils choisissent un camp et aident ? Les arrêtent tous les deux ? Ou les laissent tranquilles peut-être ? Tony ne veut honnêtement pas être impliqué, pas quand il s’agit de magie.

« -Attends une minute, dit Clint dans le micro, énonçant les pensées de Tony. On les arrête, ou quoi ? Je veux dire s’ils s’entretuent, alors c’est problème résolu pour nous.  
-Oh j’aime ça, dit Natasha, juste au moment où Steve dit, Non, nous devons les arrêter. Ils pourraient faire des victimes. »

Ils commencent à parler formation, disant à Tony de juste tenir bon et qu’ils seront là dans une minute, mais c’est trop tard à ce point, parce que Loki relève le regard juste assez pour le voir en vol stationnaire là, et il plisse les yeux.

« -Ok vous pouvez vous grouiller sur cette formation maintenant, dit Tony. J’ai été repéré. »

Amora se tourne juste après Loki, magie toujours en main, avec un regard qui pourrait tuer juste n’importe quoi. Elle a l’air vraiment remontée d’être interrompue. Tony ne bouge pas, mais il garde ses armes prêtes, parce que merde s’il est sur le point de se faire abattre par ce qu’Amora tient, mais peut-être qu’il peut s’en sortir s’il la joue fine en leur parlant.

« -Mauvais moment ? demande Tony, juste au moment où Amora libère la magie dans sa main. »

Il doit s’éjecter vers le haut pour l’éviter, vrillant dans les airs puis atterrissant sur le toit devant Amora et Loki, le poids de son armure fissurant le ciment. Ça valait le coup de parler.

« -Stark, dit Loki. Vous devriez partir.  
-Désolé, j’peux pas trop faire ça.  
-Non, c’est bon, dit Amora. Vous êtes pile à l’heure pour me regarder tuer cette petite vermine. »

Loki lâche un rire sec, les mains enroulées autour d’une dague. Il a l’air bien plus amusé qu’intimidé, ce que Tony trouve plutôt amusant également. Loki n’a vraiment aucune notion de danger.

« -Oh tu fais juste que la provoquer maintenant, dit Tony, et Loki hausse simplement les épaules.  
-Silence ! hurle Amora. Loki, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m’as fait. »

Tony se place entre les deux, armes prêtes. Il n’est pas exactement sûr de ce que devrait être le protocole là. Lorsque la fratrie d’un de vos coéquipiers qui est également un ennemi devient l’ennemi d’un autre ennemi…est-ce que vous aidez ?

« -Ecoute, je comprends ta haine aussi bien que n’importe qui d’autre, fais-moi confiance, mais c’est toujours le petit frère de Thor, et on est sous ordre de pas tuer. En fait, je pense que Thor me fracasserait la tête s’il savait que je t’ai laissé le blesser sérieusement. »

Loki a une exclamation incrédule à côté de lui.

« -Ce n’est pas pour moi que vous devriez vous inquiéter.  
-Hey, j’t’ai sauvé les miches plusieurs fois, dit Tony, ce qui n’est pas entièrement vrai. »

C’était plus Thor intervenant et Tony attendant juste que tout soit terminé afin de pouvoir prendre un verre. Tony se tourne de nouveau vers Amora.

« -Désolé ma jolie, mais je peux juste pas te laisser le tuer, mais crois-moi quand je dis que je comprends d’où tu sors ça.  
-Tu clames être son ennemi, lorsque tu es clairement un allié. Un faible qui ne peut pas désobéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs.  
-Oh oui, dit Tony. On est des potes réguliers, Loki et moi. C’est juste qu’on s’adore. Allez, ma jolie. »

Amora a un rictus soudainement, et Tony n’est pas vraiment sûr pourquoi. C’est énervant, presque le même rictus que Loki a lorsqu’il est sur le point de balancer un truc sérieusement chiant. Loki a sa magie qui s’enroule autour de ses poignets, déjà prêt pour ce qu’elle va lancer, et Tony aurait sérieusement aimé prétendre ne pas être là lorsque Steve l’a appelé.

« -Très bien, dit Amora. Je peux ne pas être capable de te tuer, mais je peux me venger d’une autre façon.  
-Est-ce que ça t’implique toi dans cette tenue ? dit Tony. J’peux venir ? »

Les yeux de Loki se posent une fraction de seconde sur Tony.

« -Comme c’est gauche de votre part. »

Et c’est à cette seconde, cette fraction de seconde où Loki donne son attention à Tony, qu’Amora frappe. Elle bouge presque trop vite pour que l’HUD de Tony ne l’enregistre, et soudainement il y a un rayon de lumière rose et Loki est envoyé en arrière, en une dégringolade de cuir et de dieu dégingandé à travers le toit.

« -Ah, merde, dit Tony. »

Maintenant Thor va le tuer.

« -Les gars, crie Tony dans son micro, et tout ce qu’il obtient en retour est un son bizarre de Clint qui sonne comme « Putain de Skurge ». »

Ouais, il se demandait où le petit garde du corps manieur de hache d’Amora était. Loki est toujours au sol, mais il recommence à bouger, heureusement pas mort, mais Tony ne sait toujours pas avec quoi il a été touché.

Loki se relève, vacillant légèrement, mais ayant l’air indemne. C’est Amora qui a l’air satisfaite à présent, et Tony n’aime pas ça du tout. Durant un instant, Loki se tient juste là, toujours un peu abasourdi par l’espèce de magie vaudou qu’Amora vient de lui lancer dessus, clignant des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Tony commence à l’approcher, et Loki croasse « Non », mais c’est trop tard parce que Tony est déjà dans sa ligne de mire. Les yeux de Loki se ferment étroitement comme si c’était douloureux, comme si quelque chose se creuse un chemin dans sa tête. Il place une paume sur son front et pousse comme s’il cherche à faire sortir une migraine. Lorsqu’il rouvre les yeux, lorsqu’il voit Tony, il rougit.

Derrière lui, Amora est en train de rire.

« -Tu penses être le seul à pouvoir jouer des tours ? Tu m’as courroucée une fois de trop, Loki – et maintenant tu souffriras pour ça. »

Elle disparaît avant que Tony ne puisse essayer de lui tirer quoi que ce soit d’autre, mais le vrai problème ici est définitivement Loki. Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, parce que Loki rougit comme une putain de collégienne et Tony n’arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il ait jamais vu Loki faire avant, habituellement c’est rire maniaque et colère féroce et beaucoup de regards noirs bien calculés. C’est juste…bizarre. C’est humain. Ça fait flipper Tony.

Il fait un pas vers Loki et celui-ci en fait un en arrière. Tony veut essayer de nouveau, peut-être qu’ils peuvent se faire une petite routine dansante, mais Loki disparaît dans un flash de fumée et alors il n’y a rien que le Capitaine en train de crier dans le micro pour que Tony lui réponde s’il te plaît.

\--

Tony ne sait rien de l’amour. Le plus proche qu’il ait eu en la matière était Pepper, et puis il a tout fait royalement foirer, parce que lorsqu’il s’agissait de ça, Tony savait qu’il n’était que biens endommagés. C’est dur, de toute façon, d’essayer de mener une vie normale et de sauver le monde et d’être dangereusement attirant. Il n’est pas bon en relations, tain, il arrive à peine à s’en sortir avec les Avengers. La romance, c’est juste le bordel. Tony connaît la science, il connaît le bon alcool, connaît les courbes des femmes et sait comment plier les éléments sous sa volonté, mais Tony Stark ne sait rien de l’amour.

« -Répète-moi ce qui s’est passé. »

Steve l’a acculé dans son propre atelier alors que Tony sort de son armure, le traquant avec la même question depuis qu’ils l’ont retrouvé sur le toit.

« -L’histoire va pas changer, Cap. Amora a touché Loki avec un peu de vaudou et puis ils ont juste disparu. »

Cela fait autant de sens que n’importe laquelle de leurs rencontres avec des criminels, mais Steve semble attendre que Tony dévoile quelque autre information pertinente. Il n’y a vraiment juste rien d’autre à dire, et Tony est des plus sûr que Loki devenant soudainement embarrassé n’est pas quelque chose qu’il a besoin de partager. Il en revient toujours pas lui-même.

« -Cela ne fait juste aucun sens, dit Steve. Ils sont partis ? C’est tout ?  
-Parfois c’est comme ça que se terminent ces choses. »

Tony s’étire une fois qu’il est hors de l’armure, écoutant les os dans sa nuque craquer et se décoincer. Il y a encore du fluide hydraulique fuyant dans les gantelets de ses bras.

« -On le saura s’ils reviennent, c’est pas assez bien ?  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Steve. Ça a juste l’air trop…net. »

Tony hausse les épaules et flanque sa main sur l’épaule de Steve.

« -Ça va, dit-il. »

\--

Ça va pas.

Tony ne dort pas, comme d’habitude. Il reste debout toute la nuit collé à son plan de travail, triturant les mécaniques du bras gauche de son armure, rafistolant les parties brûlées où Amora l’a touché avec sa magie. C’est pas complètement démantelé, ce qui est la bonne nouvelle. Il n’est pas vraiment très inquiet pour Loki ou Amora, mais cela ne l’empêche pas d’y penser. Il veut savoir avec quel genre de magie elle l’a touché, ce qui a fait rougir Loki putain. Et c’était définitivement un rougissement, Tony en est des plus certains. Amora savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas tuer Loki, pas pour le moment du moins, mais elle a bien dit quelque chose à propos de le faire souffrir…

« -Jarvis, passe-moi un peu de musique d’ambiance, tu veux ? »

Black Sabbath commence à retentir bruyamment à travers son installation sonore. Jarvis a toujours été bon pour choisir de la musique pour Tony. Il fait apparaître quelques schémas sur l’ordinateur, feuilletant pour trouver quelque chose sur quoi travailler, n’importe quoi d’autre pour l’occuper. Il a eu l’intention de travailler sur plusieurs nouveaux stabilisateurs pour son armure mais il a été trop occupé à se distraire avec ses propres voitures.

« -Monsieur, commence Jarvis.  
-Pas maintenant.  
-Monsieur, Loki est là.  
-Loki est quoi, dit Tony, se retournant et manquant de se pisser dessus parce que merde, ouais, Loki est là. »

Tony a plusieurs pensées qui se précipitent toutes en même temps dans sa tête, des pensées comme comment et pourquoi et merde. Jarvis a probablement déjà alerté les autres, mais Loki pourrait assassiner Tony et disparaître avant qu’ils ne posent même le pied dans l’atelier. Mais après que la panique initiale ne subside, Tony se rend compte que Loki a l’air…différent.

Il ne sait pas comment l’expliquer, mais quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Il a l’air encore plus épuisé que d’habitude, les bras lâches sur ses flancs. Loki a l’air de ne pas du tout être là pour se battre. Son visage n’est rien que lignes lisses, les yeux fixés sur Tony comme s’il va le disséquer plus tard, et possiblement pas de la façon morbide. Il n’a pas du tout l’air dangereux, ce qui est la partie la plus déconcertante de toute la chose, parce que Loki est toujours dangereux. Toujours.

« -Avant que tu me tues, dit Tony. Tu devrais savoir que j’étais totalement de ton côté dans cette petite chamaillerie avec Amora aujourd’hui. »

Loki ne dit rien, et Tony risque un coup d’œil à l’ascenseur, vérifiant pour voir si quelqu’un arrive. Jusque-là il est toujours tout seul.

« -Uh, c’est aussi assez déshonorable de ta part de tuer un gars sans son armure. Je suis sans défense, tu sais. »

Dans la forte lumière de son atelier, Tony peut voir la façon dont les sourcils de Loki se froncent légèrement alors qu’il observe Tony de bas en haut, commençant par ses pieds nus jusqu’au sommet de sa tête. Il ne dit toujours rien putain, et ça fait plus flipper Tony que le fait qu’il soit là en lui-même. Il est sur le point de dire à Loki de juste le tuer qu’on en finisse, ou de partir ou n’importe quoi tant qu’il arrête de regarder Tony comme ça, lorsqu’il ouvre enfin la bouche.

« -Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous avez provoqué, dit Loki. Je vous ai averti aujourd’hui que vous devriez partir. »

Il y a quelque chose avec les dieux nordiques et toujours parler vaguement. Ça énerve vraiment Tony.

« -Ecoute, si tu vas me tuer…  
-Je ne vais pas vous tuer, dit Loki, et il a l’air presque offensé par la suggestion même. »

Tony se redresse. Lui et Loki, ils ont une sorte de relation spéciale. Ils sont ennemis, y’a pas de doute à propos de ça, mais Loki est de loin un des ennemis les plus intelligents que Tony ait jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. Il est psychotique, d’accord, mais il est également un peu trop intelligent pour son propre bien, et Tony sait exactement ce que c’est. Les joutes verbales entre eux sont majoritairement la norme ces jours-ci, alors leur absence en cet instant est juste un autre drapeau rouge sur le champ de bataille. Tony essaie une nouvelle tactique.

« -D’accord…Eh bien, si tu pars pas, je vais devoir t’appréhender. Ou quelque chose du genre. »

Il se lève pour prouver ses dires, fait un pas en avant. Juste comme sur le toit, Loki fait un pas en arrière. Ses doigts se plient et se déplient sur ses flancs comme s’il veut tendre la main, mais il fait un grand effort pour s’en empêcher. Tony hausse un sourcil.

« -Qu’est-ce que t’a fait Amora ? »

Il ne s’attend pas vraiment à une réponse, et bien sûr il n’en obtient pas. Loki a toujours été un petit enfoiré cryptique, mais Tony n’est juste vraiment pas d’humeur.

« -Très bien, bon, ben pars alors.  
-Je ne peux pas, dit Loki, et cela fait faire une pause à Tony. »

Partirai pas et peux pas sont deux choses différentes, et Loki est toujours très concis dans son langage. Il évite délibérément de dire à Tony ce qui se passe, et cela ne fait que rendre Tony encore plus curieux. En une décision d’une fraction de seconde, Tony décide de faire deux pas vers Loki, juste pour voir ce qu’il va faire.

Loki bondit en arrière comme Tony s’attend à ce qu’il le fasse, puis tombe à genoux, ce à quoi Tony ne s’attend pas. Il siffle et referme sa main sur sa poitrine comme s’il est dans une douleur agonisante, ou juste sévèrement épuisé et incapable de bouger. Maintenant qu’il est un peu plus près, Tony peut voir le pouls rapide, comme celui d’un lapin, dans le cou de Loki.

A cet instant, Bruce défonce les portes de l’ascenseur, déjà transformé en Hulk et rugissant, Steve et Natasha juste derrière lui. Loki ne fait pas un geste pour se lever ou se battre. Il reste juste accroupi comme si cela prendrait bien trop d’effort que de même s’en soucier.

« -Mince, dit Steve. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait, Tony ?  
-Aucune idée, dit Tony. »

Et il ne sait vraiment pas.

\--

« -Appelez Thor, dit Fury. Je me fiche du genre de merde dont il s’occupe à Asgard, on a besoin de lui ici maintenant. »

Ils regardent Loki sur les caméras aux quartiers généraux du SHIELD, toutes ces questions sans réponses aux lèvres. Loki est dans une cellule de détention, ce qui est aussi bien qu’essayer de contenir de l’eau dans un filet d’aussi loin que Tony est concerné. Mais jusque-là, Loki n’a pas bougé d’un centimètre. Il se tient juste là, fronçant les sourcils en considérant la porte. Normalement, à chaque fois qu’ils le capturent, Loki fixe les caméras, essayant de provoquer Thor pour qu’il lui parle. Il a toujours l’air à l’article de la mort, comme si son corps a été soumis à une sorte d’intense pression physique depuis qu’ils l’ont vu pour la dernière fois cet après-midi, mais c’est le seul indice qu’ils ont récolté.

Natasha et Clint parlent doucement dans un coin et Bruce est retenu à côté jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme, mais Steve regarde juste Tony avec ce regard qu’il a parfois, celui où il est déçu parce qu’il sait que Tony ne lui a pas dit tout ce qu’il aurait dû lui dire.

Fury sort pour parler à Coulson, et Steve l’approche.

« -Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec Loki, dit-il. »

Tony joue les idiots.

« -Tu veux dire dans sa vie ? T’pourrais avoir envie de demander à Thor pour celle-là, une enfance pourrie d’après ce que je peux supposer…  
-Tony.  
-Ecoute, dit Tony. Je sais vraiment pas. Amora l’a touché avec une sorte de magie aujourd’hui, mais c’était différent, tu sais ? Plus rose, moins vert, ça lui a pas fait mal, vraiment, je pense pas.  
-Et puis ? demande Steve, et Clint dit : De la magie rose ? »

Ils ignorent Clint tous les deux.

« -Et puis il huh, je sais pas. Son visage est devenu rouge. Il uh…. »

Tony fait une sorte de geste vague vers son visage avec sa main.

« -Il a putain de rougi. »

Il y a un silence durant un moment, et Steve fixe Tony comme s’il venait juste de lui réexpliquer les téléphones portables avant que Natasha ne lâche finalement :

« -Il a fait quoi ? »

Ils y croient pas, ce pour quoi Tony ne les blâme pas entièrement. Loki et rougissement vont aussi bien ensemble que Thor et gracieux. Il pige, mais ça ne change pas le fait que c’est arrivé. Et ce que tout cela signifie exactement dans la grande conspiration des choses, Tony n’en a toujours aucune idée.

« -Peut-être qu’il avait mal, dit Steve.  
-Non, c’était définitivement un rougissement. Fais-moi confiance, je reconnais un rougissement quand j’en vois un.  
-C’est bizarre, dit Clint. Est-ce que les dieux peuvent rougir déjà ? C’est juste pas net. »

Ça devient encore plus bizarre quand Thor arrive.

Tony sort l’enregistrement de cet après-midi pour que Thor y jette un œil. S’il peut identifier la magie, alors peut-être qu’ils peuvent avoir une meilleure idée de ce à quoi ils ont affaire. Tout a l’air normal jusqu’à la partie où Amora touche Loki avec sa magie, et alors Thor fait cette expression face à l’ordinateur comme s’il va le fracasser avec son marteau, sa mâchoire se serrant de façon audible. Tony n’aime pas de quoi ça a l’air. Il y a le cliché où Loki rouvre les yeux, et ouais, c’est définitivement un rougissement, et Thor se lève.

« -C’est des plus contrariant, dit-il.  
-…qu’est-ce qui l’est ? demande Tony. Sérieusement. Qu’est-ce qui se passe. »

Thor regarde Tony, et son visage s’adoucit légèrement, comme s’il le prend en pitié. Ça ne le fait pas se sentir mieux.

« -J’ai vu cette magie auparavant, dit Thor. Bien que je ne sache pas comment la combattre. Il semble qu’Amora a placé une sorte d’enchantement sur mon frère, une ancienne magie qui a pris le contrôle de son corps.  
-D’accord. Ok. Redis ça, mais en français. »

Thor lutte durant un instant, puis :

« -Elle a jeté un sort d’amour sur lui. Il semble que l’autre impliqué est toi, Tony Stark.  
-Qui avec le quoi maintenant ? »

Tony n’arrive pas à rire parce qu’il est littéralement trop stupéfait pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais Clint le fait pour lui. Il est secoué de rire jusqu’au point où Tony pense qu’il va tourner de l’œil, et Natasha ne fait rien pour aider parce qu’elle rit aussi. Ils le font tous, en fait, même Steve se couvre le visage pour essayer de le cacher. Tout le monde sauf Thor et Tony.

« -Ca…peut pas être ça, dit Tony. Parce que non. La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié on vivait pas dans un conte de fée, parce que les sorts d’amour existent pas. »

Et qui peut faire confiance aux dons de déduction de Thor de toute façon ? Tony regarde la caméra, dans la cellule où Loki est assis, si calme et putain de méchant et il ne peut juste pas y croire. Thor pose une main sur l’épaule de Tony.

« -Je crains que tu n’aies tort. Ils existent vraiment. »

Clint est toujours mort de rire derrière.

« -Putain de sort d’amour ! Tony, on mon dieu, t’as de la chance, mec. Vraiment, c’est… »

Et il continue juste de rire.

« -Ok, dit Tony. Tout le monde dehors. Dehors. Je vous déteste, juste dégagez. »

Il a besoin d’une minute, ou d’une heure ou d’un an pour juste…comprendre ce qui vient de se passer bordel. Parce qu’entre toutes les conneries stupides qu’ils ont traversées avec Loki, c’est de loin la plus ridicule, la plus incroyable – et Tony inclut la fois où il s’est transformé en Natasha et a essayé de tous les séduire.

« -Tony, essaie Steve, les lèvres tressaillant alors qu’il tente de ne pas rire. Tony, écoute… »

Tony lève la main pour le réduire au silence. Il se sent comme le dindon d’une farce qui n’a jamais été drôle. Lorsque Steve et les autres sortent enfin, c’est juste lui et Thor dans un des silences les plus gênants dont Tony ait jamais fait l’expérience. Sur le côté, Thor semble presque jaloux, comme s’il devrait être celui devant faire face à ce fardeau, pas Tony. Tony ne va même pas essayer de déchiffrer ce que ça signifie. La relation de Thor et Loki a toujours été…spéciale. La chose dont il s’inquiète le plus en ce moment est le fait qu’un super-vilain est actuellement amoureux de lui, ce qui pourrait être toutefois de manière involontaire. Ce n’est pas quelque chose pour lequel il a signé.

« -Je suis désolé que cela soit arrivé, dit Thor. Je ne connais pas le raisonnement d’Amora pour ça, mais je peux t’assurer qu’elle paiera. »

Tony se frotte le visage de ses mains. Il a putain de raison de dire qu’elle va payer.

« -Ouais, c’est bien joli tout ça, mais on doit toujours s’occuper de Loki. J’ai certainement pas besoin qu’il se la joue glauque dans l’appart durant le temps que ça prendra pour briser ça. »

Ils jettent un œil aux caméras ensemble. Loki a le regard levé vers eux maintenant, comme s’il avait senti que quelqu’un est en train de parler de lui. Tony déglutit alors que Thor serre son épaule pour essayer de le rassurer que ça va aller, mais d’aussi loin que Tony est concerné, c’est aussi loin que cela peut être d’aller.

« -C’est pour le mieux qu’il reste.  
-Non, je pense que ça l’est probablement pas. »

Thor secoue la tête.

« -Tu ne comprends pas. Cela lui fait physiquement mal de ne pas être près de toi, dit-il. Je refuse de voir mon frère dans une telle souffrance. »

Eh bien ça explique pourquoi Loki s’est montré dans l’atelier de Tony ayant l’air d’être à l’article de la mort. Il devait être dans une sérieuse agonie s’il a décidé de prendre sur lui et de le rejoindre. Tony essaie d’imaginer combien la douleur avait dû être mauvaise, combien du petit ego fragile de Loki en a été blessé. Il se sentirait coupable si cela n’était pas Loki.

« -Le prends pas mal, Thor, mais Loki est toujours plutôt, t’sais, méchant. »

Mais Tony comprend pourquoi cela n’a pas d’importance du tout pour Thor. Loki passera toujours en premier pour lui, et les Avengers ont tous été forcés de l’apprendre à un moment ou à un autre. C’est pourquoi ils n’ont pas d’ordre de tuer pour Loki. Thor les enverrait tous à leur mort pour avoir fait du mal à son petit frère.

« -C’est mon frère, dit Thor, juste comme Tony s’y attend. »

Il revient à la caméra et fronce les sourcils. Tony n’est pas sûr de comment il est supposé s’occuper de ça. Loki faisant exploser la ville libérant une armée alien sur Terre, Tony peut gérer. Loki involontairement entiché de lui et ayant quelque chose dangereusement proche des émotions est une histoire entièrement différente.

« -D’accord, dit Tony. Alors qu’est-ce qu’on va faire avec lui ?  
-Il reste. »

C’est Fury, soudainement de retour dans la pièce.

« -Désolé, dit Tony, se retournant. Qui reste ?  
-Loki. »

Thor rayonne à côté de lui, de toute évidence content, mais Tony ne pige pas quelles sont les motivations de Fury là.

« -Vous comprenez ce que vous dites ? Loki restant ici ? Dans notre base supposément top secrète ? Loki le méchant ?  
-Eh bien merci, Stark, pour pointer l’évidence, dit Fury. Ecoutez, si Loki est là, alors il ne peut faire aucun dégât à l'extérieur. »

Fury clape ses mains ensemble. C’est fait. C’est la loi.

« -S’il brise le sort…  
-Lorsqu’il brisera le sort…  
-Lorsqu’il brisera le sort, alors on s’en occupera. Mais pour le moment, il ne va rien faire pour vous faire du mal, Tony. Alors je suggère que vous en preniez avantage. »

Tony n’aime pas comment ça sonne, et maintenant il est à cinq secondes de piquer une crise. Prendre avantage. Fury peut pas être sérieux putain. Qu’est-ce qu’il veut que Tony fasse, demander des fleurs ? Loki n’a absolument rien qui intéresserait Tony pour qu’il en prenne avantage. A moins que par prendre avantage, Fury sous-entend que Tony puisse demander à Loki de faire n’importe quoi et qu’il accepte, auquel cas Tony pourrait lui demander de se teindre les cheveux en rose, mais Thor le tuerait probablement pour ça.

« -Ça doit enfreindre genre, vingt sections de protocole ou presque. On peut pas juste laisser un fugitif reconnu venir traîner avec nous.  
-Si, nous pouvons, dit Fury. J’ai inventé le protocole, alors je peux le changer comme je l’entends. Et Loki restera jusqu’à ce qu’on règle ce bordel. Je suis pas sur le point de l’avoir en train de passer sa colère d’être coincé en amour pour vous sur ma ville.  
-Je vous déteste, dit Tony. J’espère que votre deuxième œil tombera. »

\--

Pour être honnête, personne n’est particulièrement content de l’arrangement à part Thor. Même Fury semble plutôt en rogne à propos de toute la chose, mais personne n’en est plus défiant que Tony. Il a déjà considéré la possibilité que le sort puisse se dissiper à tout moment, donnant à Loki l’excuse parfaite pour l’assassiner dans son sommeil et cacher ses organes un peu partout dans l’appartement pour que tout le monde les trouve. Mais Thor semble des plus confiants que le sort doit d’abord être brisé avant que Loki ne puisse tenter le moindre de cela. Il semble plus heureux qu’il ne l’a été depuis des mois avec Loki ici maintenant, et il suit Fury et Tony alors qu’ils entrent dans les cellules de détention pour laisser sortir Loki.

Tony se place sur le côté une fois qu’ils y arrivent, observant. Thor est déjà en train de parler avec animation à Loki pendant que Fury essaie d’expliquer le genre de décision qu’ils ont prise. C’est marrant, lorsque Tony y pense, parce que même si Fury n’avait pas décidé de laisser Loki rester, le dieu l’aurait probablement fait de toute façon. Fury doit le savoir. S’il était dans une telle souffrance pour prendre le risque de venir ici, il le referait sans hésitation. Loki fait ce qu’il veut –il l’a toujours fait.

Même alors qu’ils sont en train de lui parler, Loki capte Tony dans le coin et regarde. Il a toujours l’air épuisé et en rogne comme pas possible, mais le sort l’empêche de juste lancer ouvertement à Tony un regard de la mort. Il y a quelque chose comme de la douceur dans son expression, et Tony ne va pas mentir en disant que cela le fait pas flipper un peu, parce que c’est vraiment le cas.

Lorsque Fury déverrouille la cellule de détention, Loki fait exactement l’opposé de ce à quoi s’attend Tony. Il se lève et ne se dirige pas du tout vers Tony, ne lui dit pas un seul satané mot. Loki laisse Thor lui parler, passer un bras autour de lui et l’appeler mon frère dans un ton des plus chaleureux. Ils sortent ensemble et Loki ne dit rien à Tony.

Mais il le regarde.

\--

Tony se réveille au milieu de la nuit sans avertissement, quelque chose tiraillant son cerveau, lui disant d’être alerte. Ses yeux s’ouvrent et il voit quelqu’un à côté de son lit, une dague à la main, levée au-dessus d’eux, prête à frapper. Il y a une seconde d’hésitation puis rien, on ne fait pas de mal à Tony, malgré le fait que cela serait facile d’enfoncer la dague dans son estomac. Ils ne font rien.

« -Lumières, dit Tony, et la pièce s’illumine, vive et fluorescente, mais il n’y a personne d’autre dans la pièce. »

Jarvis lui dit que personne n’est là, personne ne l’a été à part lui, mais Tony sait que Loki est un petit enfoiré vicieux. Il s’assoit dans son lit un moment, attendant, testant pour voir si Loki revient, mais ce n’est jamais le cas.

Il ne peut pas se rendormir après ça, alors Tony descend dans son atelier et pirate le système de l’ordinateur du SHIELD pour regarder le dossier de Loki. C’est petit, étrangement petit, et ne révèle rien sur Loki que Thor ne leur ait déjà dit. Tony se rendort devant son ordinateur, et se réveille avec un papier collé sur sa joue.

« -Bonjour, monsieur, dit Jarvis. J’espère que vous avez bien dormi ? »

Tony éteint la pièce.

Il tombe sur Natasha dans le couloir. Elle est en tenue complète comme si elle est prête pour un combat, mais appuyée contre le mur. Tony lui tend une tasse de café qu’il vient juste de faire dans son atelier. C’est la seule cafetière dans le bâtiment que Bruce n’a pas encore détruite.

« -Merci, dit-elle.  
-Le petit matin m’a ramassé. Un peu de chance pour ce qui est de retrouver Amora pour le moment ? »

Natasha secoue la tête.

« -Pas encore, dit-elle. Qu’est-ce que Loki lui a fait pour qu’elle veuille lui lancer un sort d’amour ? »

Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Je sais pas, j’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion de demander. Lui a dit qu’elle était grosse ? »

Ils marchent ensemble et Natasha est toujours en alerte maximale, comme si elle s’attend à ce que Loki ne leur saute dessus d’une minute à l’autre. Tony ne la blâme pas du tout pour ça.

« -C’est un peu cruel, lorsqu’on y pense, dit-elle.  
-Traiter une dame de grosse ?  
-Non. Le truc du sort d’amour.  
-Um, hello, dit Tony, parce que sérieusement. Est-ce qu’on est en train de sympathiser avec Loki là ?  
-Pas sympathiser, comprendre, fait Natasha en haussant les épaules. Si elle le torturait physiquement, je pourrais totalement le comprendre. Je me joindrais à elle même.  
-Tu plaisantes, dit Tony.  
-Nope.  
-Eh bien pardonne-moi pour ne pas sympathiser avec le type qui m’a balancé par une fenêtre une fois.  
-Oh mon dieu, dit Natasha. Encore avec la fenêtre ? Arrête de rabâcher, Tony. »

Il ne rabâche pas. Il est presque mort de cette petite cascade que Loki a organisée, il est autorisé à ramener la chose sur le tapis quelques fois pour prouver ce qu’il avance. Natasha le laisse juste avant la cuisine pour aller parler à Coulson, et Tony décide d’aller se chercher quelque chose à manger. Il est honnêtement un peu surpris que Loki n’ait pas passé son temps à le suivre depuis qu’il est là, mais il ne s’en plaint définitivement pas. Vu comment Loki avait l’air merdique la nuit dernière, Tony ne serait pas surpris qu’il dorme toujours.

Il entre dans la cuisine et découvre qu’il a complètement tort. Loki est penché au-dessus de la table, en train de parler doucement avec Thor, mais il semble sentir la présence de Tony. Il relève les yeux et immédiatement son visage s’adoucit, et cet étalage flagrant d’émotion est si honnête et vulnérable que Tony se sent putain de coupable du fait même d’exister. La seconde suivante, Loki prend une mine renfrognée, revenant à Thor qui se tient devant lui comme s’il allait protéger Loki de Tony.

Comment soudainement est-il devenu l’antagoniste dans tout ça, il ne le saura jamais.

« -Uh, hey, dit Tony. Désolé je voulais juste…mouais j’vais y aller.  
-Non. »

Loki est à peine visible derrière les larges épaules de Thor, mais Tony peut voir qu’il s’adresse à lui, même s’il ne le regarde pas.

« -O-k, dit Tony, avant de commencer à se retourner.  
-Gardez vos distances, dit Loki, alors Tony se tient juste là durant un moment avant de se souvenir à quel point tout ceci est ridicule. »

Il attrape une banane sur le comptoir, se penchant subtilement vers Loki et Thor pour essayer de capter un bout de leur conversation. Loki a l’air immensément mieux que la nuit dernière, Tony doit au moins lui reconnaître ça. Mais il n’arrive pas à oublier le regard que vient de lui donner Loki, cette émotion nue que Tony veut presque revoir. Cela donne à Loki l’air soudainement encore plus dangereux, plus imposant.

Thor et Loki parlent avec des murmures que Tony n’arrive pas à comprendre, alors il arrête d’essayer et décide de finir sa banane, peut-être voir s’il peut piéger Steve pour qu’il lui cuisine quelque chose à petit déjeuner. Tony en est à la moitié de sa banane lorsqu’il capte Loki en train de le regarder, mâchoire serrée et pulsant comme si elle veut juste s’ouvrir grand et mordre. Puis il se rappelle du sort, de ce qu’il mange, et fourre juste le reste de la banane dans sa gorge parce qu’il peut, parce que ça vaut le coup de voir la façon dont l’œil de Loki tressaille. En fait peut-être qu’il peut s’amuser un peu avec ça.

Tony peut presque avoir un aperçu de ce qu’il se passe à l’intérieur du petit cerveau magique de Loki, ce qui semble comme une sorte de victoire bizarre, parce que c’est la joie absolue dans la vie de Loki que de les faire tourner en bourrique, et maintenant il se trouve de l’autre côté de la balance. Il gratifie Loki d’un rictus en déposant la peau de banane dans la poubelle, et Loki le considère d’un regard qui est à la fois terrifiant et comique.

Bruce entre dans la cuisine, voit Loki, et ressort.

Avec un bras autour de ses épaules, Thor ramène Loki dans leur conversation, manquant de le couvrir avec tout son corps. Tony ne comprendra jamais combien Thor peut être si incroyablement aveugle lorsqu’il s’agit de Loki. Il n’y a rien concernant Loki qui suggère qu’il ne peut pas prendre soin de lui, mais Thor insiste pour le protéger. C’est à la limite de tout le truc ‘amour’ de nouveau, ce dont Tony est fier de dire qu’il n’a jamais saisi le concept.

« -Hey, dit-il. Vous partagez des secrets de journal intime vous deux là-bas ou quoi ? »

Thor fait ce truc lorsqu’il fronce les sourcils avec tout son visage.

« -Non, nous discutons de comment s’occuper d’Amora. »

Là c’est quelque chose à quoi veut participer Tony. S’ils ont l’intention d’exécuter une sorte de vengeance, Tony veut en faire partie. Il glisse plus près des frères, parfaitement conscient de la façon dont Loki se recroqueville sur lui-même, mal à l’aise. Tony choisit de l’ignorer.

« -Ça vous dit de m’laisser faire partie du plan ?  
-Non, dit Loki.  
-Nous nous en occuperons, dit Thor. »

Tony s’appuie contre le comptoir et sirote son café. Il a toujours faim, et il n’y a rien dans la cuisine qui n’implique pas de cuisiner, ce qui n’est pas quelque chose qui l’intéresse le moins du monde de faire. Tony tapote son réacteur Ark, puis le comptoir. Loki lui jette des coups d’œil çà et là comme s’il le surveillait ou un truc du genre, et tout ce que Tony a envie de faire est d’espionner le plan qu’il a avec Thor.

Il siffle pour attirer l’attention de Loki, presque surpris lorsque le dieu se tourne vraiment et le regarde. Tony désigne le comptoir vide.

« -Sinon tu peux m’faire apparaître une sorte de petit déjeuner magique ? J’ai faim. »

Loki fait un son comme un feulement.

« -Amora ne m’a pas enchanté pour suivre le moindre de vos ordres.  
-Oh, dit Tony. Dommage. »

Il essaie de tâter les règles et les limites, cependant, alors il insiste encore un peu.

« -Mais est-ce que t’as envie de m’faire apparaître une sorte de petit déjeuner magique ? »

Loki le regarde et la pièce tremble, devient soudainement plus sombre, et Tony se rappelle que l’amour n’empêche pas les gens de s’entretuer. Loki est proche et juste devant lui, grondant et furieux puis il est parti, et Thor regarde Tony comme s’il voulait lui briser la nuque.

« -Tu vas trop loin parfois, dit-il, puis va à la suite de Loki, laissant Tony seul dans la cuisine. »

D’une façon ou d’une autre, tout le monde est en colère contre lui. Jusque-là rien d’inhabituel.

\--

Il n’y a aucun meeting officiel ou mémo ou quoi que ce soit, Loki est juste là et personne ne dit rien, mais tout le monde y regarde à deux fois avant d’ouvrir la moindre porte. Thor dit que lui et Loki travaillent ensemble pour localiser Amora et inverser le sort, ce qui veut dire que Loki travaille à essayer de la localiser et Thor essaie de réparer une relation sévèrement endommagée.

Pepper libère complètement l’emploi du temps de Tony. Pas de réunions, pas de prestations, pas de vacances autour du monde, et définitivement aucun ramassage de femmes dans les bars. Si Loki est du type jaloux, il vaut mieux qu’ils ne le découvrent pas. C’est juste un autre marqueur agaçant pour Tony, mais il suppose qu’il pourrait y avoir des choses pires. Possiblement. Loki a une chambre quelque part, Tony n’a pas pris la peine de trouver où encore, mais il s’est caché derrière Thor durant toute la semaine, prétendant que Tony n’existe pas du tout, ce qui pourrait être pour le mieux.

Pepper leur commande tous de la pizza pour le dîner un soir, et ils s’assoient, gênés et éparpillés sur le canapé lorsque Loki se joint à eux sous l’insistance de Thor.

« -Tu t’assois à côté de lui, dit Clint. Il t’aime, tu t’souviens ?  
-Involontairement, aboie Tony, avant de devenir putain de nerveux à la pensée de Loki s’asseyant à côté de lui. »

C’est comme au repas de midi à l’école primaire.

Il est curieux de voir comment Loki mange, s’il a déjà eu de la pizza avant, et s’il adorera juste autant que Thor. Loki prend une part dans la boîte et la fixe comme si c’était une sorte d’arme avant d’en prendre un morceau. De toute évidence il décide qu’il aime ça, parce qu’il prend une autre part puis disparaît sans un autre mot, probablement retournant dans sa chambre. Thor fronce les sourcils mais ne le suit pas, et personne d’autre ne dit quoi que ce soit.

Tony dort un peu plus facilement cette nuit.

\--

Il est dans son atelier lorsque Loki descend de nouveau. Au moins Jarvis lui donne un avertissement digne de ce nom, cette fois. Tony est déchiré entre le laisser entrer et verrouiller les ascenseurs, mais alors Loki entre juste comme si les systèmes de sécurité n’existent même pas pour lui. Tony prétend être occupé avec une clé anglaise mais regarde du coin de l’œil Loki vagabonder dans l’atelier, se faufilant à travers le métal et des IA endommagées et quelque chose qui ressemble à du café renversé.

« -C’est poli de frapper avant d’entrer, dit Tony, avant de pointer sa clé sur Loki.  
-Oui, dit Loki, et Tony n’est pas sûr de ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire. »

Il pourrait dire à Loki de partir, mais il doute fortement que cela arrive, alors il lâche la clé et choisit l’option parler. Si Loki va être là, cela pourrait tout aussi bien être divertissant.

« -Un peu de chance pour ce qui est de trouver notre bonne amie Amora ? »

Loki tend un de ses doigts inhumainement longs et le passe sur quelques papiers sur le bureau de Tony comme s’il lit les mots de ses doigts.

« -C’est difficile de traquer quelqu’un qui ne veut pas être trouvé. »

Loki relève les yeux.

« -En particulier lorsqu’elle vous occupe avec d’autres choses. »

Ouais, ça. Ça doit être dur d’essayer de trouver Amora lorsque Loki ne semble pas pouvoir rester à plus de quelques centaines de mètres de Tony avant de risquer une putain d’handicapante, agonisante souffrance.

« -Mouais. Je dirais que j’suis désolé mais je sens que tu l’as plus ou moins méritée celle-là.  
-Et vous méritez d’être balancé à travers une autre fenêtre, dit Loki, la voix un peu plus forte, et puis son expression s’adoucit de nouveau comme s’il regrette ce qu’il vient de dire, et il ajoute, Mais peut-être que vous avez raison. Je le mérite en effet. »

Loki a l’air triste, ou presque triste, ou aussi proche de vaguement contrarié qu’il puisse possiblement être, et Tony doit se répéter les mots putain de sort d’amour encore et encore dans sa tête.

« -Etre méchant a beaucoup d’inconvénients, j’dis ça comme ça.  
-Cela sonne tellement comme un terme manichéen, venant de vous.  
-Je l’appelle comme je veux, dit Tony, avant de ramasser sa clé de nouveau parce qu’il s’y sent obligé. »

C’est plus facile de parler à Loki lorsqu’il menace la sécurité globale, mais s’il fouine c’est presque comme si lui et Loki s’envoient joute verbale sur joute verbale comme ils le font toujours, sans les explosions et le sang.

Bizarrement, Loki rit doucement, une petite expression amusée sur son visage. Tony se demande où est Thor, et s’il sait que son frère est là en bas faisant ce qui a pu juste être en train de flirter ou quelque chose d’approchant. Loki n’a pas cessé de le fixer depuis la seconde où il est entré, et Tony repose sa clé et oublie pourquoi il l’avait au départ. Il ouvre un document sur son ordinateur et essaie de faire quelque chose de productif, mais il peut sentir les yeux de Loki sur lui, et lorsqu’il relève le regard, Loki est d’une façon ou d’une autre bien plus près qu’il ne l’était avant, sans avoir produit un son. Et sans la menace de mort imminente, Tony a l’opportunité de vraiment le regarder, toutes ces lignes et muscles. Conclusion ? Il est putain de beau lorsqu’il n’est pas recouvert du sang d’autres personnes et qu’il n’essaie pas de dominer le monde. Il pense pour lui-même, eh bien je suppose que cela pourrait être pire, et n’est pas entièrement sûr de ce qu’il veut dire par là. Loki est toujours en train de le regarder.

« -Ecoute la fixation flippante doit cesser.  
-Je ne fixe pas, dit Loki. »

Tony le considère juste en haussant un sourcil, n’y croyant pas une seule seconde. C’est bizarre d’avoir Loki en train de vous fixer d’une façon non homicide, et plus comme s’il veut lécher Tony des pieds à la tête puis se blottir contre lui après ou quelque chose de ridicule comme ça.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout, de toute façon, tu devrais pas être en train de comploter ? »

Loki a l’air momentanément offensé par la suggestion.

« -Je n’arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, dit-il, à la place de menacer la vie de Tony comme il devrait être en train de le faire.  
-Ouais, dit Tony, parce qu’il ne connaît ce sentiment que trop bien. »

Il se demande brièvement si c’est un effet secondaire du sort.

« -Bon eh bien, je sais pas. Assieds-toi ou fais quelque chose, arrête de t’balader, tu m’fais flipper. »

Remarquablement, Loki écoute. Il prend place sur la table à côté de Tony, regardant alors qu’il ouvre des fichiers avant de s’en défausser, puis changer d’avis et les rouvrir de nouveau. Et puis Tony a une idée brillante, parce que la plupart des brillantes idées de Tony lui viennent lors des heures bizarres de la nuit. Si Loki va essayer de briser le sort avec Thor à sa suite, très bien, bien pour eux, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Tony ne peut pas essayer d’y mettre la main à la pâte non plus. Il ouvre un nouveau document et le nomme « Projet Pouffiasse Magique », qui arrache un reniflement dédaigneux à Loki mais sans plus.

Il reste étonnamment calme, et puis Tony entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet, et commence à avoir toutes sortes d’idées, et oublie durant une seconde terrifiante que Loki est actuellement là avec lui, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier dise :

« -Votre maîtrise de la science est impressionnante. »

Tony aimerait penser que Loki dirait ça même sans l’aide d’un sort d’amour, parce que c’est sûr que c’est vrai bordel. Tony a un rictus devant son écran parce qu’il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il a toujours un ego de la taille de sa villa, et il fait craquer ses doigts.

Et puis Loki dit :

« -Vous pourriez implanter facilement des éléments magiques dans votre armure, et Tony fronce les sourcils.  
-Non merci, non je pense que je vais en rester à la science. La science ne m’a jamais touché avec un sort d’amour.  
-Je peux vous assurer que la science ne vous a jamais donné l’opportunité de transformer vos ennemis en serpents puis de leur couper la tête, dit Loki, et Tony doit lui accorder un point pour celle-là. »

Loki devient silencieux une fois de plus et l’autorise à continuer à travailler. Il semble absorbé par les ordinateurs de Tony, alors il le laisse regarder. Des heures peuvent passer, Tony n’en est juste pas sûr, il ressort juste de son monde et se souvient qu’il a besoin de son téléphone.

« -Sois gentil et attrape-moi ça, dit Tony, faisant un geste insistant. »

Il le dit sans réfléchir, puis se rappelle (comment a-t-il pu oublier ?) qu’il vient juste de demander à Loki de l’aider. La parie choquante est quand Loki le fait. C’est automatique – il tend la main derrière lui et attrape le téléphone, le place dans la main ouverte de Tony. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il le lâche qu’il semble réaliser ce qu’il a fait. Ça donne une autre impression de victoire à Tony, alors il gratifie Loki d’un de ses sourires victorieux, et Loki se contente de le fixer.

« -Tu vas me tuer une fois que t’auras brisé ce sortilège machin, n’est-ce pas ? »

Loki sourit enfin, comme si Tony l’a amusé.

« -Il est possible qu’une fois que je lève l’enchantement, je me sente contraint de le faire. »

Ouais, eh ben, Tony ferait mieux d’en profiter tant que ça dure alors. Il synchronise le téléphone avec l’ordinateur puis se renfonce dans son siège, s’exposant pratiquement devant Loki en tant que quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas avoir –que cela soit pour tuer ou non. Les yeux de Loki suivent sa chemise alors qu’elle remonte, puis se focalisent sur le réacteur Ark, et enfin sur la jugulaire de Tony.

« -Si tu veux toucher, va falloir payer, dit Tony. »

Les yeux de Loki tressaillent, puis il se tend contre la table soudainement, avant de se lever. Tony le regarde, réalisant à présent qu’il a dit la mauvaise chose, et le temps de la plaisanterie est terminé. Il est allé trop loin, mais il n’est pas sûr de quoi il s’agissait, et a du mal à vraiment s’en soucier. La chose que Tony a apprise en ayant affaire à des dieux nordiques est qu’ils sont cryptiques à en crever. Et ce n’est toujours pas son problème. Ce n’est pas son problème et ce n’est pas sa faute.

Loki marche en direction de l’ascenseur sans regarder en arrière, mais dit :

« -Bonne nuit Stark, comme s’il se forçait. »

Tony reste éveillé jusqu’à ce que Jarvis l’informe que le soleil s’est levé.

\--

Coulson et Fury le prennent à part quelques jours plus tard, sous le prétexte qu’ils ont besoin de parler, ce qui a l’air horrible et bureaucratique et Tony ne veut pas en faire partie.

« -Ecoutez, dit-il. J’adorerais mais je peux pas. Je suis vraiment occupé et j’ai un Dieu de la Malice amoureux de moi avec moi, alors vous savez, je peux pas.  
-C’est exactement pourquoi nous devons parler, dit Coulson, et ils l’entraînent dans une des salles de réunion. »

Tony déteste les conneries qui vont avec le fait de travailler avec une agence secrète d’élite, et Coulson et Fury sont spectaculaires lorsqu’il s’agit de distordre les mots et d’obtenir ce dont ils ont besoin. Ils essaient de le faire s’asseoir, mais la dernière chose dont Tony a envie, c’est de ne pas être au même niveau que ces deux-là, alors il croise les bras et reste obstinément debout.

« -Si vous voulez que j’ai un rencard avec Loki ou quelque chose du genre, la réponse est non. Les types en cuir, c’est vraiment pas mon truc.  
-Epargnez-nous votre sarcasme, Stark, dit Fury. C’est sérieux. Comprenez-vous la position dans laquelle vous êtes en ce moment ? »

Tony jette un œil à ses pieds.

« -Ben…debout. »

Fury ignore sa verve remarquable.

« -Loki n’est pas exactement l’ennemi le plus approchable auquel nous ayons déjà fait face, mais il est là en ce moment, et il est plus qu’enclin à vous parler. Si j’étais vous, je le ferais parler et ne le laisserais pas arrêter. En fait, j’utiliserais ce charmant petit minois qu’est le vôtre pour essayer de lui faire voir qu’être un antagoniste n’est pas tout ce que cela paraît être. »

Tony passe de Fury à Coulson. Sûrement ils ne sont pas en train de suggérer ce qu’il pense qu’ils sont en train de suggérer, parce que c’est un niveau de folie auquel même Loki ne s’essaierait pas.

« -Vous êtes en train de dire que vous voulez que je fasse la sérénade à Loki pour qu’il rejoigne les gentils ? »

Coulson s’éclaircit la gorge.

« -Nous disons que vous devez prendre avantage de la situation. »

Quelle magnifique distorsion de mots. Tony secoue la tête, ricanant. Il doit bien leur accorder ça, ils ont vraiment pensé à tout lorsqu’ils ont pris cette décision. Bien sûr qu’ils ne laisseraient jamais Loki juste rester avec eux, peu importe qui il est pour Thor.

« -C’est plutôt dingue, vous pensez pas ?  
-En avez-vous honnêtement quelque chose à faire ? »

C’est pas une question d’en avoir quelque chose à faire, c’est une question de conneries manipulatrices, mais qu’importe. Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Je suppose que ma réponse aurait à être pas vraiment.  
-Bien, dit Fury. Parce que nous avons besoin que Loki soit de notre côté.  
-Vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher ? demande Tony, avant de penser à Thor, qui est probablement en train de se rompre le cou à essayer de réparer les choses entre lui et Loki. »

Il n’approuverait pas du tout ça, peu importe combien il souhaite désespérément que les choses changent. Mentir et tromper ? C’est le truc de Loki , mais à présent Tony suppose que c’est son truc aussi.

« -Vous avez énormément foi en ça, il semblerait. Moi pense que quelqu’un est un peu désespéré de trouver une résolution.  
-Plutôt fatigués de poursuivre nos propres queues lorsqu’il s’agit de Loki, dit Coulson. Il y a une limite au jeu du chat et de la souris entre nous et Loki avant que ce dernier ne craque. »

Tony doit se tenir là durant un moment pour essayer de déchiffrer ça, car il s’avère que les dieux nordiques ne sont pas les seuls qui sont cryptiques. Coulson et Fury ne lui donnent pas beaucoup plus que ça, Coulson recevant un appel sur son téléphone, et ils sortent, réunion ajournée, apparemment. Tony décide d’aller à la recherche de Loki.

\--

Il finit par trouver Thor, à la place, accroupi à côté d’une porte fermée dans le couloir. Tony ne peut que supposer que la chambre est celle de Loki, et d’après l’expression résignée sur le visage de Thor, son frère n’est toujours pas en des termes les plus excellents avec lui. Il pensait qu’ils travailleraient ensemble, mais Loki est un dieu plutôt du genre loup solitaire, même ses alliances avec d’autres antagonistes sont rares et, si l’autre jour avec Amora est parlant, pas très réussies.

« -Tony Stark, dit Thor, remuant un peu afin que Tony puisse imiter sa posture et s’accroupir à côté de lui.  
-Loki est indisponible ou quoi ? »

Thor fronce les sourcils.

« -Non, il est en train de…faire des recherches. »

Tony peut voir dans ses grands yeux bleus à quel point il a envie de d’entrer là-dedans, mais Thor se garde bien de forcer la main à Loki. Tony, par contre…c’est exactement ce qu’il a l’intention de faire.

« -Mon frère est très fier, dit Thor. Il n’aime pas accepter l’aide des autres. »

Ouais, tu m’en diras tant, pense Tony. Il sait qu’il pourrait probablement faire sortir Loki dès maintenant s’il le voulait, tout ce qu’il aurait à faire est frapper, mais il semble que cela serait frapper droit dans le cœur de Thor, et Tony ne peut pas lui faire ça.

« -Tu penses qu’il supplierait qu’on l’aide à se débarrasser de ce sort pourtant. »

Thor sourit et secoue la tête, comme s’il se souvient d’un quelconque tendre souvenir d’il y a longtemps, lorsque lui et Loki étaient encore heureux, baignant dans l’or et fraternels.

« -Loki est un puissant sorcier, il finira par briser le sort. »

Ils peuvent seulement espérer. Le pire des scénarios est le sort ne se brisant jamais, et Loki n’est pas un troll lorsqu’il s’agit d’apparence physique, mais il reste toujours un dieu nordique mentalement instable avec qui on ne devrait pas s’associer. Tony peut seulement jouer à la dinette avec le type durant un certain temps avant que quelqu’un ne se fasse trancher la gorge.

« -Ouais, à propos de ce sort, dit Tony, se grattant la barbe. A quel genre d’effets secondaires on s’attend ? Je veux dire, autres que la douleur physique, qui est un petit tour excellent, au fait. Rappelle-moi de remercier personnellement Amora pour ça. »

Thor gratifie Tony d’un regard perplexe, comme s’il essaie de découvrir ce que Tony veut dire exactement par effets secondaires.

« -Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. C’est comme s’il était amoureux de toi, voilà les ‘effets secondaires’, comme tu le dis.  
-Non, je pige ça, dit Tony. »

Il lutte avec ses mots un moment, essayant de tourner la chose d’une façon que Thor peut comprendre.

« -Mais de quelle autre façon ça va le faire agir ? »

Le regarde que lance Thor à Tony est absolument bizarre, et presque un peu triste.

« -Tu ne sais pas ? »

Tony sait exactement ce qu’il veut dire. Il devrait savoir ce que c’est que d’être amoureux, mais ce n’est pas le cas, il ne sait vraiment, vraiment pas. Il connaît le désir sexuel et l’affection, et il sait ce que c’est que de s’accrocher à quelque chose qui vous fait vous sentir en sécurité. Mais ce n’est pas de l’amour. L’amour n’est pas une science que Tony ait jamais déchiffrée. Il n’en a pas envie.

« -Ecoute, tu le connais mieux que personne. Dis-moi juste pour quoi j’ai signé là.  
-D’après mes propres expériences, je peux te dire qu’il appréciera de te voir, bien qu’il puisse ne pas le montrer ouvertement. »

Thor a l’air d’essayer de repenser à quelqu’un d’autre.

« -C’est dur de se contrôler à proximité de quelqu’un dont on se soucie si profondément. Il voudra te rendre heureux, j’imagine. C’est quelque chose d’étranger à Loki, et il luttera contre. »

C’est dur de se contrôler à proximité de quelqu’un dont on se soucie aussi profondément. Tony pince des lèvres. Natasha a raison, ça a l’air bien pire que de la torture physique.

« -Il va pas me laisser des oiseaux morts sur l’oreiller, pas vrai ? Une sorte de cadeau bizarre ?  
-Tu devrais prendre ce fardeau plus sérieusement, dit Thor, fixant Tony avec quelque chose approchant d’un regard noir. Malgré ses défauts, Loki est toujours mon frère. Si tu blesses son cœur je serai très mécontent.  
-Blesse son…allez Thor, tu sonnes comme un roman de Danielle Steel.  
-Je ne connais aucun texte de ce nom, dit Thor, avant de se lever. »

Il regarde la porte fermée de Loki comme s’il peut voir au travers, puis baisse les yeux sur Tony, son expression dure et sérieuse.

« -Je suis sérieux. »

Il s’éloigne, laissant Tony seul devant la porte de Loki, déchiré entre rire bruyamment et pleurer à cette blague clairement cruelle que l’univers a décidé de lui infliger. Cela aurait pu être n’importe qui d’autre, aurait dû être n’importe qui d’autre. Si seulement Steve ou Clint étaient arrivés là avant lui, mais les enfoirés stupides ne peuvent pas voler. Tony déteste sa vie, des fois. Il se lève et fait face à la porte de Loki, levant une main pour frapper.

Il n’y a pas de réponse, non pas que Tony s’attendait à une. Loki peut toujours penser qu’il est Thor.

« -C’est Tony, dit-il. Tu sais, Stark. »

Silence. Tony ne pense pas que Loki soit là tout court, ou s’il l’est, il prend des mesures drastiques pour ignorer juste environ tout le monde, ce qui est mieux que son comportement habituel de tout faire exploser.

\--

Il est excusé de la patrouille cette nuit parce qu’il aurait à emmener Loki, ce que Tony considère comme un autre petit avantage dans toute cette pagaille. Alors Clint et Thor sortent et Tony reste et laisse Steve lui parler de stratégie. Le pauvre type n’est même pas au courant du plan de Fury et Coulson, ce qui est probablement pour le mieux. Steve a un grand cœur, et il fait preuve d’empathie facilement, ce qui est une force autant qu’une faiblesse. Tony doute que même lui approuverait de manipuler les sentiments de Loki pour le détourner du côté obscur.

« -Une fois que nous aurons brisé ce sort, dit-il. Loki va probablement se venger de toi, d’une certaine façon.  
-J’ai considéré la possibilité d’être transformé en serpent puis décapité, dit Tony, avant de prendre une gorgée de son scotch. »

Steve le considère juste en clignant des yeux.

« -Arrête de t’inquiéter pour ça, joli cœur, dit Tony. Avec de la chance il aura des effets résiduels durant des années et ne voudra jamais me tuer. Peut-être qu’il sera tellement mortifié qu’il montrera même plus sa tête en ville. Ça serait quelque chose. »

Steve fait un son stupide depuis le fond de sa gorge, comme s’il ne pense pas que Tony pige. Puis il foudroie du regard le scotch de Tony, parce qu’il n’a jamais approuvé ses habitudes pour la boisson, alors quand tout le reste échoue, il tue du regard son alcool. Ils sont assis à la table de la cuisine, et Steve est en train de manger un sandwich au jambon comme le bon vieux garçon américain qu’il est. Tony préfère sa nourriture sous forme liquide.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu le prends suffisamment sérieusement.  
-Tout le monde arrête pas de dire ça. »

Tony pose son verre, lequel tinte nettement sur la table.

« -Je sais ce qui est en jeu là, fais-moi confiance. Mais je peux pas y faire grand-chose là tout de suite. Je sais ce que je fais, ai juste un peu foi.  
-C’est demander énormément, dit Steve, avant d’avoir un large sourire, léger, comme si tout est pardonné. »

\--

Loki descend à l’atelier de nouveau cette nuit, ce à quoi Tony s’était attendu, même si Loki a l’air d’avoir perdu une sorte de bataille intérieure juste en passant les portes. Dur à contrôler, pense Tony. En même temps que, Impulsion. De quelle façon se comportent les gens amoureux ? Stupide, voilà comment, alors de ce qu’il en sait, Tony devrait s’attendre à tout de Loki.

Il est à côté de Tony sans aucun avertissement, rien que par un bruissement d’air.

« -Merci pour l’avertissement, Jarvis, dit-il.  
-Vous n’étiez pas en danger, répond Jarvis d’un ton mielleux. »

Trahi par sa propre IA.

« -Je devrais te mettre un grelot, dit Tony, arrachant son regard à son plan de travail pour lever les yeux vers Loki. Comme ça je saurai quand t’arrives.  
-Cela semble étrange, étant donné que je ne suis pas un chat, dit Loki. »

Il regarde les moniteurs de Tony avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l’intérêt, comme s’il est en fait curieux de voir quelles manigances prépare Tony là en bas. Tony doit se rappeler que Loki n’est pas comme Thor lorsqu’il s’agit de technologie.

« -Cela semble intrigant. Parlez-moi de ceci. »

Loki désigne le Starkpad sur la table d’un de ses doigts diaboliquement longs, laissant une empreinte nette dans son sillage.

« -Tu te souviens l’autre nuit, lorsque j’essayais de trouver un moyen de tracer la magie d’Amora ? J’pense que j’peux enfin être sur quelque chose. »

Tony essuie l’empreinte.

« -Elle fait profil bas délibérément, cette petite pouffiasse magique. »

Les sourcils de Loki se froncent alors qu’il parcourt les plans, comme s’il peut les comprendre en fait…et peut-être qu’il peut.

« -C’est impressionnant, Stark, dit-il. Mais sans un échantillon de sa magie, vous ne serez pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.  
-En fait, c’est là que t’interviens. »

Loki incline un peu la tête sur le côté mais ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Tony reculer dans sa chaise roulante et s’emparer d’une boîte de métal sur l’autre bureau. Il revient de la même manière et la pose à côté de l’ordinateur, tapotant dessus avec ses doigts. Techniquement ce n’est pas à lui, il l’a piquée à Bruce, mais il suppose qu’il ne le remarquera probablement pas de toute façon. Tony ouvre la boîte et en montre le contenu à Loki. Il a une seringue là-dedans, parfaite pour prélever du sang.

« -Je vois, dit Loki. Vous voulez utiliser mon sang.  
-La magie d’Amora se balade en toi en ce moment, comme des petits spermatozoïdes Amora. »

Tony fait la grimace une seconde, car pourquoi ferait-il jamais l’analogie, mais continue.

« -Je peux en nourrir le système et capter sa trace, comme ça c’est fait. »

Durant une seconde, il semble que Loki est en effet en train de considérer la chose, mais finalement il considère juste l’aiguille avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Tony remarque qu’il ne rougit plus autant à sa proximité à présent, mais il est définitivement plus à l’aise, ce qui est soit un bon signe, soit un mauvais. Tony ne peut pas le dire. En tout cas, il n’apprécie pas que ses plans brillants soient considérés avec dédain.

« -Ambitieux, mais insensé. »

Loki tend la main, paume vers le haut.

« -Même si vous récupériez en effet une trace de sa magie, Amora pourrait être à des mondes de distance. Je doute que votre science puisse atteindre un autre monde. »

Tony referme bruyamment la boîte.

« -Et je suppose que t’as une solution plus élégante, ô doigts magiques. »

Loki a cette expression embrouillée au commentaire sur les doigts magiques, les yeux clignant rapidement avant de remettre le masque en place. Normalement, il se contenterait d’un regard de la mort envers Tony, accompagné d’une menace de mort probablement, mais même lui ne peut pas être aussi discipliné 24h sur 24, pas avec un sort d’amour.

« -Je suis déjà en train de travailler pour contrer son sort. Une fois qu’il sera brisé, je la trouverai, peu importe le monde dans lequel elle peut s’être cachée.  
-T’as pas l’air d’avoir été trop victorieux jusqu’à maintenant, j’dis ça comme ça. »

La mâchoire de Loki tressaillit, et il reprend sa main.

« -Je le serai. »

Tony fait un faible geste en direction de la boîte.

« -Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisseras pas prélever ton sang ? »

Loki hésite. Il sait, et Tony le sait, qu’avec le sang de Loki, le SHIELD pourrait également tracer sa magie, le rendant bien plus prévisible lorsqu’il décide de libérer chaos et destruction sur le monde. Mais Tony peut voir dans ses yeux qu’il veut aider, et il doit avoir hâte de briser le sort, prêt à tout pour ce faire. Néanmoins, il secoue la tête.

« -Cela me placerait en un désavantage avec votre groupe que je ne désire pas, dit-il.  
-Je pourrais jeter ton sang techniquement, après que tout soit fait. »

Loki sourit, mais ce n’est pas comme avant, ce n’est qu’un pauvre sourire, douloureux.

« -La partie enchantée de moi vous croit complètement, mais il me reste une partie de ma volonté propre, et je sais mieux que de vous faire confiance. »

Tony a envie de dire quelque chose d’intelligent sur comment la science est mieux que la magie de toute façon, et Loki devrait juste lui faire confiance parce qu’il n’a personne d’autre en ce moment à part Thor, et Thor ne va certainement pas être d’une grande aide dans le département scientifique. Il ne le fait pas, cependant, parce que Loki tend la main soudainement, un mouvement fluide et rapide, et la place sur le réacteur Ark. Tony se fige sur place. Loki peut être amoureux de lui, mais c’est une réaction d’instinct lorsqu’il s’agit de ça.

« -Ceci a été construit par votre science, dit Loki. »

Sa main est toujours parfaitement sur le réacteur Ark, mais une sensation rampante commence à remonter la colonne vertébrale de Tony, comme si Loki est en train de tirer quelque chose hors de lui.

« -Cela alimente votre armure, vous maintient en vie. »

Ça devient dur de respirer. Loki est plus près de lui maintenant, et Tony se sent obligé de se demander à quel point il arrive à bien contrôler ses pulsions en cet instant, car il se passe la langue sur les lèvres une fois, comme s’il est prêt à dévorer entièrement Tony.

« -Je n’ai aucun doute en vos aptitudes, Stark, mais ce n’est pas un endroit pour la science mortelle. »

Il retire sa main et Tony peut soudainement respirer plus facilement, le réacteur Ark bourdonnant sous sa chemise. Loki croise les mains derrière son dos comme s’il allait les empêcher de bouger de leur propre chef de nouveau, et gratifie Tony d’un regard pénétrant qui ne révèle presque rien. Tony n’est pas sûr de ce qui vient juste de se passer bordel, mais il est temps de remettre un peu les choses à niveau. Fury et Coulson veulent qu’il prenne avantage de la situation ? Très bien.

« -T’es nul comme vilain en ce moment, dit-il. »

Les sourcils de Loki se haussent.

« -Non, te méprends pas, tout le truc d’amener une armée alien sur Terre valait de l’or et tout ça, mais t’as pas l’air du méchant typique, en bonne et due forme. Traîner avec les Avengers ? Ça peut pas être bon pour la crédibilité dans le milieu.  
-Vous semblez être heureux que je, comme vous le dites, ‘traîne’.  
-Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir si t’arrêtais d’être malfaisant, dit Tony, avant de faire immédiatement la grimace parce que merde, ça a l’air de sortir droit d’un mauvais film, jeu d’acteur ignoble à la clé. »

Il est pas bon à ça, personne ne réalise-t-il à quel point il est merdique à tout ce truc d’amour ? Putain.

Loki le regarde à travers ses cils, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

« -Vos aptitudes au mensonge ont besoin d’amélioration.  
-Eh bien je parie que tu pourrais me filer quelques trucs pour ça, là, Menteur.  
-Cela je pourrais, dit Loki, et son rictus s’agrandit. »

Ils sont revenus aux joutes verbales joueuses, ce que Tony a honnêtement toujours apprécié. Une conversation de bonne qualité avant de vaincre votre ennemi est toujours un avantage sympa. Il se lève finalement, afin de ne pas trop être en désavantage au niveau de la taille, s’appuyant contre son bureau. Loki imite ses mouvements.

« -Mais en toute sincérité, être malfaisant ? Ça semble avoir plus d’inconvénients pour toi que d’avantages. T’as jamais considéré rejoindre les gentils ?  
-Et faire quoi ? Protéger les humains ? Cette terre pathétique ? Ce n’est pas qui je suis.  
-Personne est malfaisant de façon inhérente, pour ton information. Les gens peuvent changer. »

Il n’y a pas à se méprendre sur la façon dont les yeux de Loki s’assombrissent, et durant une seconde Tony pense qu’il est allé trop loin, mais Loki continue de parler.

« -Non, ils ne changent pas. Ils masquent qui ils sont et espèrent que personne ne le remarque. »

C’est court et haché, mais cela en dit tellement putain. Comme si Loki croit honnêtement que c’est ainsi que cela doit être pour lui, ce qui est une mentalité sacrément pourrie là. Loki ne pense même pas qu’il est assez bon pour être le héros. Cela fait se demander à Tony ce que la vie à la maison était exactement pour lui et Thor, parce que ce dernier a les lèvres étroitement fermées à propos de tout ce qui implique Loki, mais Tony est bien trop curieux maintenant. L’impulsion de s’autodétruire a toujours été intrigante pour Tony, parce qu’il le fait très bien lui-même. Il est aussi bon que Loki pour ce qui est de foutre en l’air ses affaires. Le fait qu’ils aient plus en commun qu’il ne le pensait initialement le fait juste se sentir bizarre.

« -Les gens peuvent changer, dit Tony. Regarde-moi, tu penses que j’ai grandi en voulant être un héros ? Tu penses que j’incarne une once de ce que cette ville mérite ? Laisse-moi te le dire de suite, c’est pas le cas. Pas du tout. »

Loki ouvre la bouche comme s’il est sur le point de dire quelque chose en la défense de Tony, mais il parvient à se retenir, la mâchoire serrée. Il a l’air contrarié visiblement, ébranlé par ce que Tony lui a dit. Peut-être que Fury avait raison, peut-être qu’il peut convaincre Loki de changer de camp. Tony a envie de compter cette petite entrevue en tant qu’une victoire certaine. Enfin Loki reprend la parole.

« -Vous ne vous accordez pas suffisamment de crédit, pourquoi cela ?  
-Je suis juste un type humble, vraiment, mais hey, cette conversation est pas à propos de moi.  
-Vous voulez rentrer dans ma tête, dit Loki. Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui je suis ? »

Tony s’avance, réduisant l’espace de Loki, se fichant que ce soit une mauvaise idée, se fichant que Loki a l’air prêt à courir ou à se battre peut-être.

« -Je sais qui tu es, dit-il. Tu entres dans la tête de tout le monde parce que tu as trop peur d’entrer dans la tienne. Tu sais même pas qui tu es, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Je sais qui je suis, dit Loki, et sa voix est grave, amère. »

Il est tout autour de Tony la seconde suivante, la main sur son cou et Tony pense qu’il est sur le point d’être balancé de nouveau, mais Loki se recule presque immédiatement, l’expression s’adoucissant. Un autre instant proche de la mort, courtoisie de Loki. Les mains le long de ses flancs, Loki ne s’excuse pas, et Tony ne s’attend pas à ce qu’il le fasse. Son pouls bat rapidement, il a oublié à quel point il est facile pour Loki de s’énerver, mais il a l’air étonnamment calme maintenant.

« -Vous avez choisi votre chemin, j’ai choisi le mien, dit Loki. »

Il fait un mouvement presque comme une révérence, et Tony peut lire l’expression sur son visage, il va partir, mais le temps qu’il ouvre la bouche, Loki est parti. Tony est de nouveau seul.

« -Jarvis, où est parti Loki ?  
-Dans sa chambre, monsieur, dois-je demander qu’il revienne ?  
-Non. »

Tony touche le réacteur Ark dans sa poitrine.

« -C’est bon. »

\--

Il est réveillé aux aurores parce qu’il y a eu de l’activité près du centre-ville. Cela prend une seconde à Tony pour réaliser ce que ça veut dire, et alors il roule hors du lit et saute dans ses vêtements, essayant d’obtenir autant d’informations que possible.

« -Dites-moi que c’est Amora, dites que c’est Amora !  
-Désolé, dit Fury. HYDRA. Nous pensons que Vipère est à leur tête. »

Tony laisse tomber son pantalon au sol.

« -Eh bien, ce sera sans moi, alors. J’ai un Dieu de la Malice attaché à moi, n’oubliez pas.  
-Dommage, on a un siège autour du bureau du maire. Le centre-ville est submergé d’agents. J’ai besoin de vous tous là en bas, et j’ai besoin que vous y soyez maintenant. »

Tony fixe son pantalon. Fury peut pas être sérieux putain. Peu importe où va Tony, Loki va suivre, et y’a pas putain de moyen qu’il va les aider, même s’il est amoureux de Tony en ce moment. Il aiderait probablement Vipère plutôt, Tony sait qu’ils ont fait alliance avant.

« -C’est une très mauvaise putain d’idée, j’dis ça comme ça.  
-Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, maintenant allez-y. »

Le problème est, que le centre-ville ne grouille pas juste d’agents d’HYDRA. Le dernier plan de Vipère, qui est imparfait en des points que Tony ne va même pas commencer à analyser, semble impliquer de prendre le contrôle de la ville en prenant le maire en otage, et il a recruté des civils pour l’aider. Tony rejoint Hulk, Steve, et Thor dans la rue, la Veuve et Œil de Faucon au-dessus dans le Quinjet. La voix de Fury se déroule déjà dans leurs oreilles à travers le micro.

« -On a entendu qu’il y a au moins deux douzaines d’agents dans la rue, peut-être plus dans le bureau du maire, mais de ce qu’on sait jusque-là, il est retenu captif par un quelconque groupe sans nom, quelques laquais que Vipère a engagés.  
-Nous pouvons éliminer ses agents à gauche et à droite mais il sait que nous ne tuerons pas des civils, dit Steve. »

Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Ah bon ?  
-Tony.  
-La Veuve et moi pouvons atterrir sur le toit, dit Œil de Faucon. Faire dégager les connards du plafond.  
-Et nous pouvons créer une interférence dans la rue, confirme Steve. Appréhendez mais ne tuez pas. Nous voudrons les interroger plus tard.  
-Tant que vous sauvez le maire, dit Fury. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites, compris ?  
-Vous avez entendu l’homme ! dit Tony, n’attendant pas la réponse de Steve avant de se retrouver en l’air de nouveau, armes prêtes.  
-Hulk ! T’as deux potes derrière toi, z’ont l’air en vie. »

Il entend le sifflement de Mjölnir alors que Thor en fait voler un, avec bruit d’os brisé et de vêtement déchiré. C’est toujours bizarre de penser, après tout ce temps, qu’ils sont devenus une équipe. Ils ont sauvé le monde plus de fois qu’ils n’ont reçu de crédit pour cela, non pas que Tony en ait besoin, mais c’est sympa de recevoir un peu de reconnaissance de temps à autre.

Tony envoie un agent basculer vers le bas, captant un éclair de vert et de noir à sa gauche. Loki. Il est perché sur le toit d’un building, les regardant se battre comme si c’était séance demi-tarif au cinéma, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme s’il n’est pas vraiment impressionné.

« -Hey, dit Tony. Regardez qui a décidé de se joindre à la fête.  
-Vous savez pourquoi je suis là. »

La voix de Thor résonne depuis la rue.

« -Mon frère ! Viens te joindre à moi ! »

Loki l’ignore. Il a l’air éteint, ce que Tony trouve plutôt amusant, toutes choses considérées. En-dessous d’eux, les agents d’HYDRA continuent de surgir à droite et à gauche, comme si Vipère les avait élevés ou quelque chose du genre. Tony jure. Pas étonnant que Fury voulait qu’ils soient tous là. Il revient à Loki.

« -Tu pourrais nous aider, tu sais, quand tu veux.  
-Non, je ne pense pas que je vais le faire, dit Loki, l’enfoiré. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse répondre, Loki désigne quelque chose derrière lui, et Tony se tourne juste à temps pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un agent d’HYDRA sur cette espèce de moto truc volant, merci Loki, et ils culbutent en l’air ensemble durant un moment avant que Tony ne s’en débarrasse, le regardant s’écraser en spirale dans le béton.

Cela continue ainsi un moment. Ils débarrassent la rue de la plupart d’entre eux, et Hulk se déplace dans le bureau du maire avec Œil de Faucon et la Veuve pour évacuer les otages, et plusieurs des sbires de Vipère se précipitent hors du bâtiment comme des fourmis, s’éparpillant dans toutes les directions, chaque homme pour lui-même. Depuis le temps la police s’est trouvé une utilité, et ils commencent à essayer de les rassembler.

« -Mince, dit Tony. C’est des gosses, qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent à bosser avec HYDRA ?  
-Il doit recruter, dit Steve. Je doute qu’aucun d’entre eux connaîtra sa localisation…Tony ! A six heures ! »

L’avertissement arrive juste une seconde trop tard. Durant une seconde, tout ce qu’il voit est de la lumière jaune, un tir direct dans son épaule gauche, quelque chose de tranchant comme la douleur résonnant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le rayon envoie valser Tony comme un pantin, le faisant dévaler la rue, le son du métal retentissant alors qu’il rebondit sur le béton. Il s’arrête enfin après quelques roulades et lève les yeux vers le ciel juste à temps pour voir l’agent fondre sur lui à pleine vitesse, arme levée prête à tuer…

Sauf qu’il ne le fait pas.

Il est violemment balancé sur le côté, et Tony peut littéralement entendre le broiement du crâne s’ouvrant, déversant tout son contenu dans la rue. C’est flou, mais quand il relève le regard, il voit Loki dans la rue à côté de lui. Il brille, vert, bouillonnant, une colère que Tony n’a pas vue depuis la première fois qu’ils l’ont combattu, depuis la première fois que Tony a jeté un regard à ces yeux, vides et en colère et emplis de rage.

Durant une seconde, il a l’air surpris par ses propres actions, puis il regarde Tony comme pour obtenir un semblant d’acceptation –est-ce que ça, ça va.

Tony le fixe juste.

Deux autres agents entrent en vue et Loki les incinère littéralement avec de la magie, automatique, n’y pensant même pas. Pour une raison inconnue, Tony se sent trembler, comme s’il allait vomir.

Loki est prêt à tuer pour lui, il est prêt à…Tony siffle en sentant la douleur dans son épaule, la voix de Jarvis résonnant dans son oreille.

« -Monsieur, l’épaule gauche de l’armure ne répond pas. »

Mais il se fiche de ça en ce moment. C’est Thor qui rejoint Loki au milieu du chaos, essayant de le calmer, mais Loki ne l’écoute pas du tout. Lui et Tony maintiennent le contact visuel, cherchant, essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose. Tony n’est juste pas sûr quoi. La main de Steve entre en contact avec son épaule une seconde plus tard, et Tony ne se souvient même pas qu’il l’ait rejoint.

« -Ça va ? demande-t-il. Tony, tu vas bien ?  
-Ouais, dit Tony, se reprenant. Calme-toi Rogers, c’est pas mon premier rodéo. »

Loki a disparu quand il lève les yeux de nouveau.

\--

Il n’est pas à l’appartement. Hors de son armure, l’épaule gauche de Tony l’élance, mais il a essuyé des blessures bien pires, et elles étaient de Loki dans les faits. L’armure aura besoin de réparations mineures, et c’est l’excuse qu’utilise Tony pour se cacher dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit lorsque Fury veut tous les traîner pour un meeting.

« -Nous en avons parlé, dit Fury. Les meetings ne sont pas optionnels, Stark.  
-Oh allez, je suis presque mort aujourd’hui. »

Tony fait craquer son épaule pour prouver ce qu’il avance.

« -J’ai besoin de récupérer. Envoyez-moi juste les points importants, je suis sûr que ça ira beaucoup plus vite sans moi dans les parages. »

Lorsqu’il se retourne, Fury s’empare de son bras.

« -J’ai vu ce que Loki a fait aujourd’hui, dit-il. Pensez-vous que ça marche ?  
-Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Tony, avant de reprendre son bras. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai besoin d’un verre. »

Il parcourt les couloirs, ne cherchant absolument pas Loki. Il n’y a eu aucun signe de lui depuis qu’il a désintégré ces agents, et Tony commence à penser qu’il n’est pas du tout là, ce qui est vraiment quelque chose, parce que ne pas être près de lui inflige à Loki une véritable agonie physique. Tony va dans sa chambre, pas l’atelier. Il ne travaille pas sur son armure, il se soûle. C’est quelque chose pour lequel il a toujours été doué.

Quatre scotchs plus tard, Tony a la face contre son propre bar, en train de baver. Il essaie d’éviter ces responsabilités pour une raison. Bien sûr, il a beaucoup changé durant les années, sauver le monde peut faire ça à quelqu’un, et il prend de la distance pour une raison. Aujourd’hui Loki était juste, purée il avait juste l’air effrayé. Il avait l’air d’avoir peur pour Tony, et c’est différent. C’est pas la même peur qu’a Steve lorsque l’un d’entre eux est blessé. Et puis pour une stupide raison inconnue, parce que le cerveau de Tony fait toujours ça, Tony se demande si Loki a jamais été amoureux auparavant. Volontairement ou non. S’il a jamais eu la chance d’être inconscient et stupide avec quelqu’un, de placer son cœur en première ligne et ne pas se soucier qu’il finisse brisé. Si ce n’est pas le cas, alors ça doit être absolument terrifiant pour lui, et soudainement Tony se sent mal.

Il perd connaissance avant de pouvoir se servir un autre verre. 

\--

Loki rampe sur lui au-dessus de lui, dos arqué, toutes ces lignes de muscle et de peau douces et nettes. Il a une cerise entre les lèvres –pour quelle raison, Tony ne sait pas et s’en fiche. Il passe une main sur la peau du bras de Loki, bien plus douce que ce à quoi il s’attendait, tremblant légèrement, chaud. Il a envie d’enlever cette cerise d’entre les lèvres de Loki, de regarder le jus les tacher de rouge. Il a envie de le lécher.

« -Comment me voulez-vous ? demande Loki, un murmure, un minuscule souffle de vent et de respiration sucrée. »

Il tend la main vers la ceinture de Tony et Tony…

…Tony se réveille.

Il se réveille en sursaut dans une flaque de sa propre salive, les yeux papillonnant dans l’obscurité.

« -Putain, dit-il.  
-Rêve sympathique ? dit quelqu’un.  
-Putain. Lumières. »

Elles s’allument et Loki est là, assis sur le lit de Tony comme si c’est le sien, les jambes croisées, le visage placide. Il a l’air épuisé, sentant probablement toujours les effets du sort après avoir disparu quelque part aujourd’hui. Tony lui demande presque s’il va bien, mais il n’est pas si imbibé. Il se redresse en vacillant, essuyant la bave séchée au coin de sa bouche.

« -Quelle plaisante surprise.  
-J’ai pensé que vous pourriez vous noyer dans votre propre vomi, dit Loki. »

Tony rit.

« -Je maîtrise l’art d’éviter telles choses. »

Fidèle à son propos, Tony tend le bras vers la bouteille de scotch. Sa bouche a un goût d’animal écrasé sur la route, et davantage de scotch devrait le faire passer. Il se verse un verre, tendant la bouteille dans la direction de Loki pour lui en offrir. Loki acquiesce, alors Tony lui sert un verre.

Loki est à côté de lui la seconde d’après, prenant le verre dans sa main et en reniflant le liquide, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Ses lèvres touchent le bord du verre et Tony pense cerise, avant de vider son scotch. Durant une minute ils se tiennent juste là ensemble, buvant silencieusement, attendant que l’autre dise quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

Et Tony n’arrive jamais à garder la bouche fermée, alors…

« -C’était sacrément impressionnant comme boulot, aujourd’hui. »

Tony fait un mouvement de concassage de sa main libre.

« -Très efficace. »

Loki prend une longue gorgée de scotch et fronce les sourcils en considérant son verre, ayant l’air incertain de son sentiment envers la boisson. Il revient à Tony, moins amusé.

« -Sinon je suppose que ce que j’essaie de dire c’est merci, dit Tony. »

Juste continue de parler, continue de parler.

« -Et hey, t’as presque plus ou moins rejoint les gentils, ça compte pour quelque chose dans les yeux de Fury, j’suis sûr.  
-Ce n’était pas mon intention, dit Loki, la voix aigre.  
-Est-ce que ton intention était de me laisser mourir ? »

Tony reprend la bouteille et remplit de nouveau le verre de Loki sans demander. Loki le boit. Tony se demande si les dieux peuvent être ivres.

« -Parce que je dois dire que j’aime bien mieux l’autre. »

Loki pose son verre sur le bar, se pinçant les lèvres.

« -Votre épaule, dit-il, la désignant d’un signe de tête. Vous fait-elle mal ?  
-Rien que le scotch ne puisse réparer. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse se tourner pour s’emparer de la bouteille de nouveau, la main de Loki s’enroule autour de son épaule, fraîche même à travers son t-shirt. Tony se fige en plein milieu de son geste, les sourcils haussés pour demander une réponse quelconque de Loki. Loki se concentre juste sur son épaule. Quelque chose se passe l’instant d’après, et Tony n’arrive pas à trouver les mots pour le décrire mais c’est comme si du sable s’insinuait dans sa peau et ses os et ses muscles. Cela bouge, chaud et fluide et lent, avalant la douleur. Tony a peur de baisser les yeux pour une raison inconnue, mais alors Loki retire sa main et son épaule se porte bien. Elle se porte même excellemment en fait, peut-être même mieux que son épaule droite. Tony fait un peu rouler l’articulation, la testant.

« -Uh, wow, dit-il. Merci. »

Loki reprend son verre sur le bar et prend une nouvelle gorgée.

« -Vous devriez être plus prudent en combat, dit-il. Un humain tel que vous ne peut pas se permettre des distractions.  
-Ha, dit Tony. Merci pour l’info. Tu sais, la moitié de mes blessures majeures ont été de toi par le passé. »

Loki hausse les épaules en buvant son scotch, les yeux sur Tony. Il a l’air bien comme ça, plus relaxé, les lignes de son visage plus douces, sa position moins défensive. Tony se demande énormément de choses à propos de lui qu’il n’avait jamais pris la peine de se demander avant. Il trouve étrange à quel point cela ne le dérange pas. Loki finit son verre et tend la main pour le remplir de nouveau sans demander.

« -Thor était fier de toi aujourd’hui, dit Tony. »

Continuant d’insister.

« -Pourquoi devez-vous essayer de vous impliquer dans ces affaires ? demande Loki, sonnant plus authentiquement curieux qu’en colère.  
-Pourquoi t’agis comme si t’étais pas digne d’être son frère ? »

Echec et mat. Loki n’est pas le seul qui est bon pour rentrer dans la tête des gens, et Tony sait exactement ce que ça fait de se sentir indigne. A côté de lui, Loki prend une gorgée dangereusement longue de son scotch.

« -Thor a un grand cœur…trop grand, parfois. »

Loki sourit largement au-dessus de son verre, mais cela ne rend pas ce qu’il dit moins triste.

« -A quel point supposez-vous que le mien l’est ?  
-Il t’aime toujours, dit Tony. Merde, n’importe qui peut voir ça. Arrête de sortir la carte des problèmes avec papa et laisse-le juste faire. »

Ce qui, ok, est un peu hypocrite venant de Tony, et Loki doit le savoir, parce que son expression devient un peu plus sombre, et il dit :

« -Oui, cela a dû être très facile pour vous. Est-ce pour cela que vous essayez de sauver tout le monde ? Pour racheter votre passé ? Le marchand de mort, n’est-ce pas ainsi qu’ils vous appelaient ? »

Tony aurait mieux fait de s’abstenir de provoquer un face-à-face avec le Dieu de la Malice et des Mensonges dans un jeu d’esprit. Après tout, entrer dans la tête des gens est ce que Loki fait de mieux. Demandez juste au Dr. Selvig. Tony prend une gorgée furieuse de son verre, ne sentant même plus l’alcool.

« -Si tu penses connaître ne serait-ce qu’une once de ma…  
-Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, dit Loki. C’est une entreprise insensée. Et cela ne vous aidera pas à vous sauver vous-même. »

Oh eh bien merde, merde, Loki est vraiment bon pour entrer dans la tête des gens, et Tony est trop ivre pour ça, il est trop ivre et trop fatigué. Loki est trop humain en ce moment pour qu’il lui fasse face, trop plein de quelque chose comme des émotions, et Tony est pas bon avec ça. Il pose son verre sur le bar.

« -Eh bien cela a été charmant, dit-il. Vraiment, ça m’a ouvert les yeux. Bonne nuit. »

Tony trébuche jusqu’à son lit et s’écroule dessus, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller, disant juste à Jarvis d’éteindre les lumières avant de s’enrouler dans les couvertures. Il n’est pas en train de fuir.

« -Je vous ai contrarié, dit Loki.  
-Quelle remarquable observation, dit Tony. »

Le matelas s’enfonce légèrement sous le poids de Loki, il est dans le lit de Tony en ce moment même, et Tony n’est pas sûr de l’action qu’il est supposé prendre à ce propos.

« -Si vous ne souhaitez pas que je dise la vérité, alors ne me la dites pas.  
-T’es supposé être un menteur, dit Tony, avant de penser que sa voix sonne un peu pétulante et infantile.  
-Si je ne disais pas la vérité parfois, comment pourrais-je amener quiconque à me croire ? »

Tony ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Oh, il est bon. Il est vraiment bon. Il ne dit rien après ça, mais la façon dont il se détend dans le matelas fait probablement savoir à Loki que ça ne le dérange pas qu’il soit là, ce qui peut être une mauvaise idée, ou peut-être pas. Tony n’est pas connu pour ses bonnes idées. Finalement, il peut sentir le mouvement lorsque Loki se déplace pour s’allonger à côté de lui sur le lit, ne le touchant pas, restant juste allongé là. Tony passe tellement de temps à se demander s’il devrait lui dire de partir qu’il s’endort juste.

Il n’allait pas lui dire de partir de toute façon.

\--

Il y a dix boîtes de donuts dans la cuisine.

« -Pourquoi on a dix boîtes de donuts dans la cuisine bordel ? »

Clint en a trois en main, souriant stupidement, le reste de l’équipe en ayant au moins un dans leur assiette. Thor a l’air d’en avoir déjà consommé au moins une douzaine, alors peut-être qu’il y avait onze boîtes. Tony a la gueule de bois et cela ne fait aucun sens.

« -Le bureau du maire les a envoyées, dit Natasha, mordant dans un à la confiture. Un remerciement.  
-Ils nous ont envoyé des putain de donuts ? fait Tony avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Merci de m’avoir sauvé la vie, voilà du pain frit. Uh. Wow.  
-Je n’ai pas de réclamations, dit Thor. »

Il a du sucre en poudre au bout des doigts.

Tony hausse les épaules et en attrape un nappé de chocolat dans la boîte.

« -Z’essaient de nous faire grossir, dit Clint. »

Il regarde Natasha.

« -Non pas que tu puisses jamais grossir.  
-S’il te plaît ferme-la. »

Tony prend trois donuts de plus et les enveloppe d’une serviette en papier, reculant pour s’échapper de la cuisine. Thor se place devant lui, très près, et Tony jure dans sa barbe. Il se sent stupidement coupable de parler à Thor pour une raison inconnue, parce que rêve cochon mis à part, Loki a dormi dans son lit la nuit dernière. Rien ne s’est passé, mais quand même, Tony a laissé Loki entrer dans son lit. Bien qu’en sa défense, il était putain de salement déchiré.

« -Mon frère n’est pas dans sa chambre, dit Thor. Je crains pour lui s’il s’aventure trop loin. As-tu des nouvelles de lui ?  
-Il va bien, dit Tony. Il, uh, est passé par ma chambre la nuit dernière. C’est là qu’il est.  
-Oh. »

Thor se redresse, s’essuyant les doigts sur son pantalon. Tony tend sa main libre, gêné, tapotant le bras de Thor en une tentative bizarre de le réconforter.

« -Donne-lui du temps, dit-il. Ça viendra. »

Thor a plus l’air d’un chiot battu en cet instant que d’un dieu nordique, et Tony déteste juste tout ce truc de sentiments, c’est tellement inconfortable, ça l’est vraiment.

« -Ton épaule, dit Thor, faisant un signe de tête. Elle ne te fait plus mal ?  
-Ah ouais. »

Tony fait un peu rouler l’articulation.

« -Loki l’a guérie. »

Après ça, le froncement de sourcils de Thor s’accentue encore davantage. Il se détourne de Tony sans rien dire, et Tony se retrouve juste planté là durant un moment, se demandant ce qui s’est passé bordel avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il peut seulement s’occuper d’un dieu nordique émotionnel à la fois.

Loki n’était pas là lorsque Tony s’est réveillé, mais il l’est lorsque Tony revient, en train de regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre de Tony la ville en bas, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il se retourne lorsque Tony entre, malgré le fait que celui-ci ne fasse aucun bruit ; il sait juste qu’il est de retour. Loki regarde les donuts dans la main de Tony, les yeux se plissant légèrement, puis il jette un œil à son épaule.

« -Hey, dit Tony, faisant un geste vers son visage. J’suis là-haut. »

Le dieu le gratifie d’un regard sans expression, alors Tony lui tend un donut.

« -Petit déjeuner ? »

Loki hésite un instant avant d’en prendre un, le tenant entre deux doigts comme si c’était un genre d’arme.

« -Qu’est-ce que c’est, dit-il.  
-Un donut. »

Tony commence à en fourrer un autre dans sa bouche.

« -Très probablement une des meilleures inventions de nourriture de tous les temps, frit à la perfection, surmonté de rien d’autre que du sucre pur. Absolument horrible pour toi, aussi, mais délicieux. Arrête de le fixer, ça va pas exploser. Mange-le. »

Toujours hésitant, Loki prend une bouchée, mâche lentement, prenant une décision. Au bout d’un moment, il acquiesce son approbation.

« -C’est bon. »

Il s’empare du dernier donut avant que Tony ne puisse l’arrêter, mordant pile au milieu. De la confiture en sort et il l’attrape avec son doigt, le suce et Tony pense cerise, et aussi, reprend-toi.

« -T’as sérieusement jamais eu de donut avant ? Avec quoi ils vous nourrissent là-haut sur Asgard ?  
-Du verrat sauvage, dit Loki, avant de regarder Tony pour plus de donuts, ce à quoi Tony ne peut que hausser les épaules.  
-Oh, miam. Il y en a plus dans la cuisine, mais plus tard, plus tard. J’ai eu une idée la nuit dernière à propos d’Amora. »

Loki lèche le sucre de ses doigts.

« -Ma réponse reste la même. Je ne vous donnerai pas mon sang.  
-Ca se tient, mais peut-être que j’ai pas besoin de ton sang pour localiser Amora. Je pourrais faire un scan de ton corps –rien de flippant, juste un scan, pour cartographier sa magie. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? »

Durant un instant, Loki ne fait rien que mâcher, et sa voix ne trahirait rien si ses sourcils n’étaient pas légèrement froncés, un signe qu’il est en train de considérer la proposition de Tony. Ou, il est contrarié du fait du manque de l’absence de donuts dans l’environnement proche, ce que Tony n’élimine pas vraiment non plus.

« -Quel genre de scan ? dit Loki.  
-Un scan sensoriel pour repérer la magie d’Amora, uh, un peu comme allumer une lampe dans une pièce sombre, dirons-nous. Je toucherais même pas ta magie. Tu pourrais regarder tout le temps. »

Loki a toujours l’air sceptique, alors Tony ajoute un ultimatum. 

« -Ou je pourrais dire à Thor de te tenir pendant que je prends ton sang.  
-Un scénario hautement peu probable, mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire.  
-Donc, sourit Tony, d’un de ses sourires qu’il sait charmant, parce qu’il l’a utilisé sur des femmes avant, et quelques hommes aussi. Est-ce que c’est un oui ?  
-Peut-être, dit Loki. Mais d’abord j’aimerais davantage de ces donuts, vous avez dit qu’il y en avait d’autres. »

Pour être honnête, Tony s’attendait à un autre non catégorique, mais Loki le regarde avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la confiance, ou proche, de toute façon. Il réalise alors qu’il est dans une position par rapport à Loki dans laquelle personne, pas même Thor, n’est. Il est prêt à travailler avec Tony, ce qui est un pas immense, une autre victoire pour les gentils, peut-être. Tony essaie d’imaginer ce que ça serait d’avoir quelqu’un d’aussi puissant que Loki de leur côté, essaie d’imaginer Loki à côté de lui en combat, le corps vibrant de magie. Cela n’a pas l’air si loin.

« -Ok, deal, dit-il. Les donuts d’abord, la science après. »

Tony se retourne, invitant Loki à le suivre, ce qu’il fait.

« -Ferait mieux de se dépêcher, par contre. Bruce et Thor vont tous les manger, ces porcs avides.  
-Bruce, répète Loki. C’est votre Hulk, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Ouais. Le type est un maître Zen, aussi. T’as déjà essayé de le faire se transformer ? C’est pratiquement impossible.  
-Huh, dit Loki. »

Il n’y a personne dans la cuisine lorsqu’ils y descendent, quelques boîtes de donuts étant abandonnées sur le comptoir. Loki farfouille dedans avec une certaine curiosité, les découvrant. Tony attrape le dernier nappé de chocolat et l’avale d’une bouchée, regardant Loki en prendre trois dans la boîte, deux dans une main et un dans sa bouche. Il a envie de lancer une pique à propos du compteur calorique, mais doute que Loki s’en souciera. Il en mange un, lèche le sucre sur ses lèvres et relève les yeux vers la porte, écoutant silencieusement.

« -Que…commence Tony.  
-Taisez-vous, dit Loki, avant de disparaître la seconde suivante, laissant Tony seul dans la cuisine. »

Bruce entre dans la minute qui suit, les yeux sur la boîte de donuts. Il fait un signe de tête en guise de bonjour à Tony avant d’en attraper un.

« -Thor a dit que uh, il a dit que Loki était dans ta chambre la nuit dernière. »

Il le dit sans regarder Tony, ce qui est juste tellement collège que Tony aboie un rire, et ce qu’il ne fait définitivement pas c’est rougir parce que c’est pas comme ça, pas du tout.

« -Vous deux jasez comme à la manucure, sérieusement. Il est venu et a réparé mon épaule pour moi, ma dignité est toujours intacte, honneur de scout.  
-Je pense que Thor s’inquiète davantage de celle de Loki, dit Bruce. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse formuler une merveilleuse réplique pour montrer juste à quel point c’est ridicule, une voix résonne dans l’air.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à propos de ma dignité ? »

Et Bruce se fige sur place parce que soudainement Loki est devant lui, pile dans son espace et il pique le donut dans la main de Bruce, en prenant une petite bouchée timide et ayant l’air plus superbement malfaisant que Tony l’ait jamais vu être. Bruce fait un bond en arrière et ouais, ouais ça le fait. Il se transforme et regarde droit vers Tony comme si c’est sa faute puis Loki dit :

« -Courez. »

Alors ils courent, Tony et Loki bondissent par-dessus le canapé et dévalent le hall, et Tony rit putain, il rit tellement fort qu’il peut à peine respirer. Loki attrape son poignet et ils se téléportent, sortant de là et laissant les autres s’occuper de Bruce.

\--

Cela prend à Tony quelques minutes pour retrouver son souffle. Il n’arrive pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il a ri aussi fort, pas même lorsque Clint a perdu ce pari et a dû essayer de rentrer dans le costume moulant de Natasha. Loki les a téléportés dans l’atelier, et il se tient à côté de Tony avec un sourire insolent absolument immense, comme s’il est tellement fier de lui d’avoir fait ça. Malice, malice. Lorsque Loki travaille avec vous, peut-être que le chaos peut être fun d’une certaine manière. Tony ne le dit pas cependant, parce qu’il a l’impression que cela serait dépasser une limite qu’il ne devrait pas franchir, alors il se contente de tousser et de se redresser avant d’aller jusqu’à son plan de travail, triturant par-ci par-là.

Il a modifié un de ses scanners pour capter des traces de magie, laquelle, Tony a découvert (grâce à Amora et Loki et leurs manigances magiques), est quand même faite des mêmes molécules que la plupart des éléments qu’on trouve sur Terre et dans l’espace. Le scanner est presque aussi grand qu’une télécommande, rien de terriblement intimidant, mais Loki l’observe toujours avec prudence lorsque Tony le rejoint avec, et Tony ne lui en veut vraiment pas. Pour faire baisser la tension, il agite le scanner au-dessus de son bras, une lumière s’allumant alors qu’il cherche la moindre trace de magie sur lui.

« -Tu vois ? Inoffensif. »

Tony désigne les vêtements de Loki.

« -Enlève le manteau et on commence. »

Loki enlève son manteau, le laissant tomber au sol, et durant un instant tout ce que Tony peut faire est le fixer et se demander où il est supposé commencer. Loki est grand, mince et définitivement formidable. Tony ne pense pas qu’il a été aussi proche de lui depuis qu’il l’a attrapé par le cou et l’a balancé par la fenêtre.

« -Ok, dit Tony. On va commencer par les pieds. »

Il se baisse et le scanner bourdonne. Tony le remonte lentement le long de la jambe de Loki, regardant le bleu se refléter sur le cuir et le bronze. Loki est absolument immobile au-dessus de lui, la posture tendue mais détendue en quelque sorte, les mains lâches sur ses flancs. Tony a envie de relever les yeux, de le regarder, mais il garde son regard focalisé sur le scanner et essaie de découvrir quand exactement il a cessé de voir Loki juste comme un ennemi. Il peut sentir son odeur, un mélange de quelque chose comme de la terre et des épices, peut-être venant du scotch de la nuit dernière, Tony n’en est pas sûr. Il passe le scanner sur le torse de Loki, le long du côté de ses bras, puis jusqu’à son cou, la lumière bleue parcourant la longue gorge pâle. Tony ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point le cou de Loki était long avant. Merde.

« -Ferme les yeux, dit Tony. »

Sa voix sonne fort, résonne fort.

Loki ferme les yeux et cela fait peur à Tony au juste à quel point il lui fait confiance en cet instant.

Tony passe le scanner sur son visage, Loki inspirant et expirant de façon régulière, et peut-être que Tony se penche en avant juste un peu, et peut-être que Loki inspire un peu plus profondément, inhalant l’odeur de Tony. Continuant juste à pousser la chose.

Le scanner bipe et Tony revient à la réalité. Il a capté quelque chose. Il s’éloigne juste au moment où Loki ouvre les yeux.

« -Cela a-t-il marché, dit-il. »

Tony installe le dispositif sur son ordinateur, laissant le disque dur le lire.

« -Ca va prendre un moment, dit Tony. Je vais devoir le faire lire par l’ordinateur plusieurs fois. »

Il y a du mouvement derrière lui alors que Loki se penche pour ramasser son manteau, et puis Loki est à côté de lui, se penchant au-dessus de l’épaule de Tony pour regarder l’ordinateur lire ses scans. Tony regarde le moniteur. Loki se lève tout droit soudainement, et Tony se retourne pour le regarder.

« -Alertez-moi si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, dit-il. Je vais aller faire mes propres recherches à présent. »

Loki est parti avant que Tony ne puisse finir de dire :

« -D’accord. »

\--  
Il repère la magie d’Amora aux alentours de huit heures. La salope a fait son boulot pour ce qui est de se cacher, mais Tony la détecte enfin, alors il s’aventure hors de son atelier pour trouver Loki.

Steve l’attrape dans le couloir.

« -Hey, dit-il. Où est-ce que tu étais toute la journée ?  
-Bossais sur un plan brillant pour trouver notre amie magique Amora.  
-Et ? »

Steve est dans ses vêtements civils, et malgré le fait d’avoir passé presque un an à l’époque moderne à présent, il s’habille toujours comme s’il était des années quarante.

« -Est-ce que ce plan marche ?  
-J’ai repéré sa magie il y a juste quelques minutes, dit Tony. Qu’est-ce que tu dis d’ce boulot, hein ?  
-Oh, dit Steve. Non c’est génial. Tu l’as dit à Fury ?  
-Eh. Pas encore. D’abord je dois parler à Loki, je pense qu’on peut la traquer ensemble. »

Steve lui lance ce regard qui dit tout ce qu’il essaie de s’empêcher de dire, et durant une minute Tony ne voit vraiment pas ce qui a l’air de le choquer autant, et puis il se rappelle.

« -Oh allez Rogers, me regarde pas comme ça…  
-Je suis désolé, dit Steve. C’est juste que…la pensée de toi en train de travailler avec Loki est plutôt…vraiment étrange. »

Ouais, pense Tony, je sais. Fais-moi confiance.

« -Au-delà de cette apparence rude et pleine de cuir il y a en fait un cœur tendre, dit-il. »

Steve cligne des yeux.

« -Laisse tomber, fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.  
-Vraiment ? demande Steve. C’est pas le véritable Loki, souviens-toi de ça, ok ? Il est sous un enchantement en ce moment, et quand il sera levé il ne va pas avoir autant hâte d’être copain copain avec toi. »

Comptez sur Capitaine America pour réveiller Tony. Honnêtement, il n’a pas vraiment pensé à ça, et à l’arrière de son esprit, il sait qu’à la fin Loki va redevenir, eh bien, Loki. Il le sait putain, mais c’est quand même un peu sympa de l’avoir comme il est en ce moment. Thor ne se plaint certainement pas. Tony ne sait pas pourquoi le commentaire lui rebrousse le poil, c’est juste comme ça.

« -Merci du conseil, Cap, dit-il. »

Il tapote l’épaule de Steve et s’éloigne.

Lorsque Tony arrive à la chambre de Loki, il tourne légèrement la poignée pour découvrir que ce n’est pas verrouillé, alors il rentre carrément. Il suppose que lui et Loki sont parvenus à un accord à ce stade, et que cela ne va pas déranger Loki qu’il fasse irruption ainsi, en particulier puisque c’est ce que fait Loki tout le temps.

La pièce est majoritairement aussi quelconque que les autres chambres de la demeure, des murs blancs et un lit, plus une vue époustouflante de la ville depuis la fenêtre, ce qui fait penser à Tony qu’il devrait faire payer Loki pour rester ici. Cela ne prend qu’une seconde à Tony pour le trouver cependant, et lorsque c’est le cas ce n’est rien de ce à quoi il s’attendait.

Loki est affalé sur le lit, endormi, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine, les mains étalées dans son giron. Il a un bout de papier reposant à côté de lui qui a l’air d’avoir un millier d’années. Il a l’air incroyablement humain comme ça, et Tony le déteste un petit peu plus pour ça, pour le faire se sentir mal pour lui, pour le faire ressentir tout court. Il doit être épuisé, à passer tout son temps à essayer de localiser Amora sans avoir de chance, puis à sauver Tony, et à être amoureux de lui, ce que Tony sait n’est facile pour personne. Demandez juste à Pepper.

Tony traverse la pièce et Loki ne réagit pas, ce qui est surprenant, parce que Loki semble être du type à toujours être hautement sur ses gardes. Mais peut-être qu’il sent que c’est Tony, et son corps le laisse se détendre. Tony tend la main et touche le poignet de Loki, le secouant un peu pour le réveiller.

« -Hey, Loki. Mon valentin du Mal. »

Et les yeux de Loki s’ouvrent avant de se lever vers Tony, les paupières clignant pour chasser le sommeil, et il sourit largement, de cet éclair de dents brillant, et même de petites rides apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux, son visage s’illuminant pratiquement putain. Cet instant sans défense au réveil, l’incapacité de contrôler ce que vous essayez si ardemment de putain de maîtriser. Cela prend moins d’une moitié de seconde pour que Loki s’en rende compte, mais à ce stade, Tony l’a déjà vu. Loki repousse la main de Tony, se redressant, l’expression s’assombrissant. Il ne voulait pas que Tony le voit comme ça, que quiconque le voit ainsi et bordel, maintenant Tony se sent de nouveau coupable.

« -Hey, merde, écoute, j’étais juste… »

Loki a disparu avant que Tony ne puisse terminer sa phrase pauvrement construite, redressant les barrières aussi longtemps qu’il le peut.

Tony jure dans le vide.

\--

Les Avengers dînent tous ensemble le soir suivant, un rare moment de paix. Bruce est de nouveau calme mais ne regarde toujours pas Tony sans le foudroyer du regard, comme si d’une certaine manière c’est sa faute. Peut-être que ça l’est un peu. Ils se rassemblent autour de la table avec de la nourriture chinoise au milieu, partageant et se gavant jusqu’à ce que Clint le pousse avec ses baguettes. 

« -Hey, dit-il. Où est ton petit copain ?  
-En train de ramasser mon linge propre, dit Tony. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? »

Thor demeure suspicieusement silencieux.

« -Sérieusement cependant, dit Natasha. Il gravite autour de toi tout le temps dernièrement.  
-Je sais pas, ‘man. »

Tony fourre un bout d’omelette roulée dans sa bouche.

« -Vous savez qu’il est pas mon p’tit copain, pas vrai ? Aide-moi là, Thor.  
-Je ne me sens pas à l’aise de parler de Loki ainsi, dit Thor, et Tony a envie de hurler.  
-Suis-je le seul qui est content qu’il ne soit pas là en ce moment ? demande Bruce. Le prends pas mal, Thor.  
-Je comprends.  
-Ok, nouveau sujet, dit Tony. Est-ce que quelqu’un a des nouvelles de Vipère ? Vous vous souvenez de lui ? L’a essayé de tuer le maire l’autre jour ?  
-Si Loki ne brise jamais le sort, est-ce que tu penses que Thor te donnera sa permission de sortir avec lui ? demande Clint.  
-Non, dit Thor, juste au moment où Tony dit : Va enculer une des tes flèches, mec. »

Steve arrive à les calmer, parce que c’est ce que fait Steve. La discussion sur Loki cesse, majoritairement pour le bien de Thor, mais Tony aurait plus ou moins aimé qu’il soit là. Seulement un peu, cependant.

\--

Loki se montre en silence, apparaissant dans la chambre de Tony cette nuit lorsqu’il est sur le point de s’endormir, une ombre à côté de sa table de chevet. Tony est face contre le matelas, mais il se retourne, paresseux, levant le regard sur Loki, qui le regarde quelque peu intensément. 

« -T’as raté le repas chinois, dit-il.  
-Il est malavisé pour vous de me surprendre. »

Tony s’assoit. Ok, eh bien, il se doutait que Loki pourrait être un peu irrité à ce propos, mais il a l’air mitigé à propos de quelque chose d’autre qui n’est pas juste Tony ayant choisi de ne pas frapper avant d’entrer. Y’a un côté entier du lit libre pour que Loki s’y glisse, Tony l’a laissé comme ça volontairement, mais Loki se tient juste là, ne trahissant rien. C’est frustrant.

« -Tu es trop susceptible, dit Tony. C’était pas mon intention de te surprendre l’autre jour, mais hey…  
-Je la trouve plus difficile à contrôler.  
-Quoi ? »

Loki trépigne, une chose tellement humaine, et Tony est partagé entre allumer les lumières et les maintenir dans le noir.

« -La magie d’Amora est…soit en train de se renforcer, soit ma volonté se dissolve. »

La bouche de Tony s’assèche.

« -Oh. Oh. Oh merde.  
-Il vaut mieux que vous ne vous teniez plus près de moi. »

Pour une raison stupide, inconcevable, Tony n’est pas d’accord. Il continue de parler.

« -Wow, c’est tout ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu vas juste te dégonfler ? »

La voix de Thor dans sa tête, tu vas trop loin, mais Tony s’en fiche. Quelque chose dans le fond de sa tête lui dit qu’il a envie de ça. Il veut voir jusqu’où il peut aller et peut-être qu’il a juste envie. Au-dessus de lui, la respiration de Loki se fait saccadée. Peut-être que ce n’est pas la façon dont il est supposé insister, non, laissez tomber, c’est définitivement pas la façon dont il devrait faire ça.

« -Me dégonfler, répète Loki.  
-Tu sais. Fuir.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

La lèvre de Loki se retrousse.

« -Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que j’ai pensé faire.  
-Je parie que j’en ai une, dit Tony. J’ai une grande imagination. »

Les doigts de Loki tressaillent sur ses flancs, animés de leurs propres idées, et Loki essaie, essaie tellement fort de ne pas céder. Tony peut voir dans ses yeux à quel point il essaie, et à quel point il a juste envie. Et Tony a envie qu’il le fasse. Il ne sait pas quand c’est arrivé, peut-être juste maintenant, mais il a juste envie que Loki cède. Il a envie. Il est égoïste comme ça.

« -Dis-moi ce que tu veux.  
-Je me consume de désir pour vous, dit Loki, et merde, merde. »

Tony n’est qu’humain.

Il tend la main, aucune hésitation, aucun doute. Il attrape le poignet de Loki et la peau est chaude, le pouls battant rapidement en-dessous.

« -Stark, dit Loki, un avertissement. »

Tony n’en tient pas compte.

« -Viens là, dit-il, avant de tirer. »

Loki suit, le corps s’adaptant à l’angle et puis ils sont en train de s’embrasser. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il attendait, Loki est toujours un dieu, mais lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent, Loki fait un son douloureux depuis les profondeurs de sa gorge, comme s’il avait attendu ça tellement longtemps. Tony a envie de l’avaler en entier. Ils s’embrassent grossièrement, loin de toute élégance, avec langues, dents et salive, Tony enroulant une main autour de la taille de Loki et l’attirant davantage vers le bas pour qu’il soit étalé sur lui dans le lit, ses membres partout.

« -Viens là, ne cesse-t-il de dire. Allez. »

Il passe ses mains sur le tissu des vêtements de Loki, cherchant une boucle, un bouton pression, un lacet, n’importe quoi. Ils s’enlèvent facilement la minute suivante, de la magie, pense brièvement Tony, et puis il a ses mains partout sur la peau nue de Loki, sur les os pointus de ses épaules. Tony enlève son propre t-shirt et puis il n’a plus rien non plus. La lumière du réacteur Ark est comme un phare entre eux, et Tony a toujours été un peu complexé à ce propos, mais cela ne semble pas du tout déranger Loki. Il mord des baisers le long du cou de Tony et Tony peut le sentir trembler contre lui, trembler littéralement d’envie. Cela donne juste encore plus envie à Tony de lui faire perdre ses moyens, et savoir qu’il peut le faire fait légèrement tressaillir son aine.

Tony passe la main entre eux et prend le sexe de Loki dans sa main, dur et lourd. Loki mordille sa clavicule, la respiration erratique à présent, le corps se tendant alors que Tony referme le poing autour de lui, caressant lentement. Les cheveux de Loki chatouillent la peau nue de son torse alors qu’il bouge contre lui, pressant ses hanches dans le poing de Tony, doucement et incertain.

« -Allez, dit Tony, émerveillé par la rugosité de sa voix. Juste laisse-toi aller, prends-le. Tu as été tellement sage, Loki. Laisse-moi m’occuper de toi maintenant. »

Il passe son pouce sur l’extrémité, sentant combien Loki est humide déjà, à quel point il est proche. Il n’a jamais pensé que faire perdre ses moyens à quelqu’un puisse faire autant de bien. Loki se presse de nouveau dans le poing de Tony, cette fois plus franchement, soulevant sa tête afin de pouvoir le regarder. La lumière de son réacteur Ark fait luire Loki, et Tony peut voir à quel point ses pupilles sont dilatées, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans la peau de Tony et il n’arrive même pas à s’en soucier, et Loki le fixe juste comme s’il était la chose la plus géniale du monde.

« -T’es tellement humide, dit Tony. Tu veux jouir ? »

Loki montre les dents.

« -Stark…  
-Appelle-moi Tony, allez. »

Puis il ralentit un peu, laissant Loki donner des coups de rein inefficaces contre lui, frustré.

« -Tu veux jouir ?  
-Star…Tony. »

Il pourrait toujours tendre le bras et arracher le réacteur Ark de Tony, le laisser mort là pour que tous le trouvent, mais il ne le fera pas, et Tony le sait.

« -Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et je le ferai pour toi, dit-il. »

Loki ne lui dit pas, il lui montre. Il enroule sa main autour de celle de Tony et le fait bouger, les hanches ondulant.

« -Ca, dit-il. Je veux ça.  
-Ouais, c’est bien, dit Tony, avant de recommencer à vraiment le caresser, le poing se resserrant un peu. »

Il n’a jamais appris l’art de la fermer pendant le sexe, mais Loki semble trop distrait pour le faire taire, ses yeux se fermant.

Tony voit les muscles de son abdomen se contracter et se décontracter, et il sait. Il masturbe Loki jusqu’au bout du soupir silencieux de son orgasme, la main et le torse maculés alors que Loki se répand, les bras tremblant là où ils se trouvent de chaque côté de la tête de Tony, et Tony pense qu’il pourrait passer toute la nuit à apprendre le corps de Loki. Il se demande combien il est encore plus différent d’un humain, et alors se dit, tu viens juste de masturber un dieu.

Il essaie de s’asseoir, mais Loki le fait se rallonger d’une main sur son sternum, maintenant Tony à plat sur le matelas. Son regard oscille sur l’érection de Tony, intouchée, puis il descend et prend Tony en bouche, entièrement jusqu’à la base.

« -Putain de merde, dit Tony, le dos se cambrant. »

La bouche de Loki est plus chaude qu’il ne pensait qu’elle serait, la langue se pressant contre le dessous de son pénis, le plaisir constant. Il peut sentir lorsqu’il touche le fond de la gorge de Loki mais Loki agit comme s’il ne le sent même pas, se contentant de passer sa langue sur la fente et de le goûter. Tony n’arrive pas à putain de respirer durant un moment, c’est trop et trop soudain et il est sur le point de jouir de façon honteusement rapide.

« -Putain, dit-il. Loki tu viens juste de… »

Il se la ferme de nouveau lorsque Loki fait passer un fantôme de doigt au-delà de ses testicules et de son périnée, l’intégralité de son corps se tendant. Loki titille son orifice avec juste assez de pression pour que cela soit beaucoup trop. Tony se répand dans la bouche de Loki, les orteils se retroussant putain et le dos se cambrant au-dessus du lit. Loki attend qu’il finisse puis se retire, s’essuyant la bouche du dos de sa main. Tony retombe sur le matelas, la poitrine se soulevant.

« -Eh ben merde. »

Il serait pas contre un cigare et un scotch.

« -Merde. »

Loki se recroqueville à côté de lui, quelque chose comme un « hmmm » d’approbation sortant de ses lèvres. Le climatiseur s’enclenche, rafraîchissant la sueur sur leur peau, et durant un long moment Tony essaie de se sentir mal à propos de ce qui vient juste de se passer, puis il réalise que ce n’est pas le cas et que ça n’arrivera pas. Loki est un poids tangible à côté de lui, le corps pressé contre le sien, et Tony passe lâchement un bras au-dessus de lui avant de juste s’endormir et ne réfléchit pas.

\--

Les choses deviennent bizarres après ça. 

Non pas qu’elles n’étaient pas déjà bizarres.

Tony se réveille le matin suivant, et Loki est toujours endormi à côté de lui, le visage dans les oreillers, les fesses nues présentées au monde. Il repasse la nuit dernière dans sa tête pour voir s’il la regrette et nope – toujours pas le cas, alors il se lève et fait du café.

Loki putain de déteste le café.

« -C’est horrible et amer, dit-il, et son nez se fronce lorsqu’il le dit, et Tony ne pense pas du tout que c’est mignon parce que ça serait absolument ridicule et probablement un petit peu dément.  
-Ne répands pas de haine sur le café, dit Tony. Le café a toujours été bon pour moi. »

Lorsque Tony va à une réunion cet après-midi, Loki vient avec lui.

Tout le monde, de manière compréhensible, a une réaction un peu retardée lorsque Loki entre, mais ne dit rien. Fury fait une pause au milieu de son discours, regardant Loki prendre place à côté de Tony, aussi calme que plaisant. C’est Steve qui prend la parole.

« -Monsieur, dit-il à Fury. Est-ce sage ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, dit Fury.  
-Il nous a aidés dans notre victoire, dit Thor, ayant plus que jamais l’air de vouloir les rejoindre et s’asseoir à côté de Loki, mais son frère ne le regarde toujours pas.  
-Cela ne veut pas dire qu’on peut lui faire confiance, dit Bruce, juste au moment où Natasha dit : c’est un point valide. »

Clint renifle depuis le coin.

« -Techniquement, il n’a aidé que Tony. J’dis ça comme ça.  
-Vous sentiez-vous mis de côté ? demande Loki, la tête inclinée sur le côté.  
-Mais bien sûr.  
-Les gens, dit Fury. La ferme. Je n’ai demandé l’opinion de personne. »

Ses yeux et ceux de Loki se croisent et ils ne font que se fixer comme s’ils communiquaient en silence pendant que tout le monde d’autre réduit ses paroles à des murmures précipités. Tony ne dit rien, malgré le fait que Steve soit en train d’essayer de l’interroger avec ses mains de l’autre côté de la table. Tony hausse les épaules et l’ignore poliment. C’est ce que Fury voulait, n’importe qui, ou quelque chose à cet effet – Loki rejoignant les gentils. S’il est prêt à prendre place lors d’un meeting, ça doit être du progrès, même si Tony pense que cela puisse seulement être parce qu’il veut être proche de Tony. La nuit dernière il a dit qu’il était proche de céder, et puis il a cédé en effet (ce pour quoi Tony ne prend aucun crédit, il a seulement aidé), alors peut-être qu’il laisse juste l’enchantement faire à présent. Tony ne peut pas en être sûr.

Fury brise enfin son échange de regards avec Loki.

« -Il peut rester, dit-il. Il était présent lors de l’attaque, il connaît déjà les détails, et s’il a un motif ultérieur, on le découvrira. Il est toujours sous notre toit, n’oubliez pas.  
-Monsieur, dit Steve. Avec tout le respect que…  
-Ce n’est pas ouvert à la discussion. »

Le ton de Fury est catégorique.

« -A présent la police a emmené un des auteurs du siège en détention. Coulson l’a interrogé, mais il ne pipe pas un mot des plans de Vipère.  
-Est-ce qu’on s’attendait à ce qu’il s’ouvre ? demande Tony. Ces gosses avaient quoi, seize ans ? Dix-sept ?  
-Dix-sept, dit Fury. »

Ca hérisse Tony de toutes les façons possibles. Engager des gamins pour faire son sale boulot est un niveau de tordu pour lequel Tony doute même que Loki opterait. En fait, Loki ne ferait probablement pas suffisamment confiance à une poignée de gamins humains pour essayer, de toute façon. Tony croise les bras sur son torse, se renfrognant.

« -Fait chier, dit-il. Je déteste HYDRA. »

A côté de lui, Loki fait un son songeur.

Il y a un instant de silence, Fury parlant doucement avec Steve à propos de quelque chose lorsque la voix de Loki transperce l’air de nouveau.

« -Vipère est en train de planifier une autre attaque sur le maire. »

Loki jette un œil à se ongles, si nonchalant.

« -Demain, en fait. Vous pourriez vouloir renforcer votre sécurité.  
-Mon frère, dit Thor.  
-Comment avez-vous… »

Fury se coupe lui-même. Cela n’a pas d’importance comment il sait.

« -Est-ce que c’est vrai ? »

Il regarde Tony comme si d’une certaine manière il le sait, comme si Loki l’avait laissé entrer dans sa complexe petite cervelle qui est la sienne, mais tout ce que peut faire Tony est fixer Loki la bouche ouverte parce qu’il…est en train d’aider ?

« -C’est vrai, dit Loki. Il est désespéré. »

Que Fury pense ou pas qu’il s’agisse d’un tour ou d’un mensonge ou quoi, il ne prend toujours aucun risque. Il est déjà sur son téléphone, tapant le numéro de Coulson, et pendant ce temps tous les autres ne font que fixer Loki, partagés entre le remercier et l’interroger parce que c’est juste trop irréel pour être vrai. Thor se lève et rejoint Loki, hésitant toujours, mais ayant l’air d’être prêt à l’étreindre.

« -Mon frère, dit-il. Nous aiderais-tu ?  
-Ne te flatte pas, Thor. »

Loki se lève.

« -Je l’ai fait pour moi. »

Il sort et Thor est abandonné là, ayant l’air absolument déchiré, et puis il regarde Tony comme s’il peut l’aider. Oh va te faire foutre, pense Tony, c’est pas ma responsabilité. Bien qu’il suppose qu’il en a fait sa responsabilité, juste un peu.

Il suit Loki.

Le dieu l’attend juste hors de la pièce, niché dans un coin du couloir. Tony le rejoint tranquillement, les bras croisés dans son dos.

« -Je pense que tout le monde va vouloir te serrer la main plus tard, à condition que cette information soit vraie.  
-Je ne souhaite pas leurs remerciements, dit Loki.  
-Mouais, dit Tony. »

Il fait un geste en direction de la salle de meeting.

« -Thor veut te parler, tu sais. »

Les yeux de Loki s’assombrissent.

« -Je ne souhaite pas cela non plus. »

C’est une sorte de réponse à laquelle Tony s’attendait. Il connaît Loki suffisamment bien à ce stade pour savoir que Loki ne va pas faire quoi que ce soit juste parce qu’on lui demande. Alors Tony pousse la chose, littéralement. Il entre dans l’espace de Loki, l’acculant contre le mur du couloir. Loki le permet, et même si ses yeux s’écarquillent légèrement, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de désirer le contact de Tony.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, dit-il. »

Tony ne lui répond pas. Il presse un baiser dans le cou de Loki, une main se faufilant entre eux pour épouser son entrejambe, mettant juste assez de pression pour que les hanches de Loki donnent un petit coup en avant, ses mains venant s’agripper aux épaules de Tony. Le fait que Loki ait l’air proche de surpris en cet instant fait se sentir Tony encore plus fier de lui. Ils sont à découvert, n’importe qui pourrait passer, n’importe qui pourrait sortir du meeting et les voir là et Tony est plus ravi que terrifié par la perspective.

Il trace les contours du pénis de Loki à travers son pantalon, passant son pouce sur l’extrémité gentiment, sentant la façon dont la poigne de Loki se resserre dangereusement sur ses épaules, menaçant de laisser des marques.

« -Je me demande si je peux te faire jouir comme ça, dit Tony contre son cou. »

Loki, à son crédit, ne tremble qu’une fois contre lui.

« -Essayez-vous de me tester, Mr. Stark ? »

Tony rit. Ils sont bien comme ça, vraiment. Et il pense, s’il continue, il pourrait vraiment faire jouir Loki comme ça, ce qui est putain d’excitant en y pensant, mais pas ce pour quoi il est là en ce moment. Tony s’éloigne et Loki essaie de suivre mais Tony l’arrête d’un doigt sur les lèvres, que Loki semble prêt à arracher de ses dents.

« -Parle à ton frère, dit-il, avant de commencer à s’éloigner, une sortie brillante, mais il est poussé contre le mur la seconde suivante. »

La main de Loki couvre son cou, possessive et dangereusement proche de sa veine jugulaire.

« -Juste parce que je vous ai laissé coucher avec moi, cela ne signifie pas que vous êtes libre de me contrôler, Tony.  
-Tu m’as laissé ? J’suis des plus certains que tu suppliais presque. »

La pression que Loki applique sur sa trachée est douloureuse et excitante d’une façon vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Durant un instant, Tony pense qu’il va tourner de l’œil, mais la voix de Loki le ramène à la réalité.

« -Votre bouche va vous attirer des ennuis, dit-il. En ce qui concerne le pourquoi vous insistez que je parle à Thor…  
-Parce que t’as envie de lui parler, espèce de petit con. Je sais que t’en as envie, alors fais-le au juste. »

Tony lutte pour déglutir et s’empare du pouce de Loki qui coupe son alimentation en air.

« -Tu penses le tromper, mais je peux voir droit à travers toi. »

Et cela fait quelque chose, mais Loki le lâche immédiatement, la pression disparue, et lorsque Tony se retourne, il n’est pas là du tout.

\--

Vipère fait exactement ce que Loki a dit qu’il ferait, et cette fois ils sont prêts pour lui.

Loki n’est commodément pas dans les parages pour que quiconque le remercie.

(Plus tard, Natasha dit à Tony « Loki pourrait faire un bon coéquipier » avant de faire un clin d’œil comme si elle sait quelque chose, ce qui est effrayant et également un peu soulageant).

\--

Le truc c’est que Loki parle en effet à Thor. Tony ne sait pas quand ça arrive, il sait juste que peu après avoir aculé Loki contre le mur, Thor et Loki s’entraînent ensemble comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé. En premier lieu, tout le monde pense qu’ils sont en train de se battre – Steve se précipite dans l’atelier essoufflé, disant à Tony de se dépêcher, et Tony s’exécute, mais lorsqu’il arrive à la salle de contrôle, tout ce qu’il voit c’est Thor maintenant Loki au sol et en train de rire, puis Loki a un rictus et disparaît, réapparaissant une seconde plus tard au-dessus de Thor pour le frapper par derrière mais bien sûr Thor est prêt. Il balade Loki par le bras et ils luttent jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

« -Oh, dit Steve, remuant presque inconfortablement à côté de Tony. Je pensais…Je n’ai pas réalisé qu’ils s’étaient réconciliés.  
-Ouais, dit Tony. Voyez-vous ça. »

Et bien sûr Thor essaie de le remercier pour ça, plus tard. Il avale Tony de ses bras par derrière en un câlin d’ours, manquant de lui briser la colonne vertébrale dans le processus. Durant une seconde Tony pense qu’il va essayer de le tuer, mais alors le corps de Thor vibre sous son rire.

« -Mon ami, dit-il. Je crois que je te dois quelques remerciements.  
-Non, vraiment pas. »

Tony réarrange sa chemise, essayant de terminer la confection de son sandwich.

« -Je n’ai rien fait. »

Thor place une main sur lui, alors Tony pose le couteau qu’il était en train d’utiliser pour étaler de la mayonnaise et se retourne.

« -Loki a changé. Je…je me rends compte que l’enchantement l’explique en partie mais cela fait quand même du bien. Il me rappelle mon frère tel qu’il l’était. Comprends-tu ? Tu l’as aidé, Tony Stark. »

Parler de sentiments a toujours tué dans l’œuf les désirs sexuels de Tony. Il n’est pas bon pour ça, que ce soit l’amour ou les sentiments ou quoi que ce soit. Vraiment. Il ne l’est pas.

« -Mais je ne lui ai rien dit, Thor. Je suis pas son thérapeute. »

Je lui ai juste provoqué un orgasme.

Mais une fois que Thor a une idée dans la tête, habituellement il ne la lâche pas.

« -Balivernes, dit-il. Je retire ce que j’ai dit avant. Peut-être que cela serait pour le mieux si l’enchantement était permanent. »

Puis il rit de nouveau et s’éloigne, et soudainement Tony n’a plus du tout faim.

Les sentiments c’est putain d’horrible.

Il lui vient alors à l’esprit qu’il a le verrouillage sur la magie d’Amora et qu’il n’a toujours pas essayé de la localiser. Tony se dit qu’il ne sait pas pourquoi, il a été occupé après tout, et peu importe, ils ont le temps de toute façon, c’est pas comme s’ils étaient pressés. Loki ne va certainement aller nulle part. Merde quand même, qu’est-ce qu’ils attendent ? Il veut que Loki parte, après tout, c’est l’objectif final là. C’est la raison même pour laquelle ils font ça. Tony n’arrive pas à se souvenir de quand il a commencé à perdre cet objectif de vue bordel. Il jette son sandwich incomplet à la poubelle et va dans son atelier.

\--

Jarvis fait venir Loki pour lui, le dieu apparaissant facilement à ses côtés, son salut reposant en sa main se posant sur la hanche de Tony comme si elle y a sa place. 

« -Votre IA m’a dit que vous vouliez me parler.  
-Ouais. »

Tony gigote mais n’enlève pas la main de Loki.

« -Je pense qu’il est temps qu’on commence à traquer Amora, tu t’souviens de ça ? C’était un plan qu’on avait ou un truc du genre. »

Loki acquiesce, et il a l’air un peu déçu par le raisonnement derrière le fait que Tony l’ait fait venir, et Tony prétend de ne pas le remarquer. Il a toujours envie de briser ce sort aussi, Tony le sait. Il doit juste le lui rappeler. Il a trois ordinateurs en train de tracer par GPS la moindre sorte de magie qu’Amora pourrait émettre. Si elle ne fait ne serait-ce qu’allumer une flamme, Tony le saura. Jusque-là ce n’est que dans un rayon de quarante miles dans la cité, mais c’est un petit pas.

« -Et ta magie ? Eu de la chance ?  
-Non, dit Loki délibérément vague, ce qui fait penser Tony qu’il n’a absolument rien foutu pour la chercher durant les derniers jours. »

Il s’assoit sur son plan de travail, attendant une lecture quelconque. C’est purement hasardeux et il le sait, mais il fait du progrès, bordel. Il passe tellement de temps à regarder le mètre qu’il ne se rend pas compte que Loki a pris place à côté de lui, le corps incliné et proche. Il ne semble pas du tout en colère à propos de l’autre jour, puis Tony fait l’erreur de le regarder et Loki l’embrasse, la bouche ouverte et tout disposé. Il l’embrasse en retour. Peu importe.

Tony ne sait rien de l’amour.

Ils s’embrassent sur son plan de travail comme des adolescents en rut, et Loki embrasse très bien, apprenant comment Tony aime être embrassé très rapidement et il est un dieu de toute façon, alors Tony n’en attendait pas moins. Il mord les lèvres de Loki, joueur, et Loki sourit dans sa bouche comme si c’est un jeu qui lui plaît. Tony pense, je veux te décortiquer, puis il le dit, un murmure précipité contre le visage de Loki.

« -Tu me laisserais faire, n’est-ce pas, dit Tony. Putain. »

La réponse de Loki est de s’installer sur ses genoux, leurs entrejambes pressées l’une contre l’autre, ses lèvres effleurant l’oreille de Tony.

« -Vous semblez tellement sûr d’être celui qui a le contrôle ici, dit-il, avant de mordre l’oreille de Tony, fort, et de l’apaiser avec sa langue, cette langue inhumainement longue, et de se presser encore plus contre Tony, unissant leurs lèvres de nouveau. Tony n’est plus sûr de qui a le contrôle, il commence à penser que ce n’est aucun d’eux. »

Merde.

Il soulève Loki avec ses deux mains sur ses fesses, serrant, et Loki gigote dans son giron, et Tony se demande s’il le laisserait aller en lui, si Loki lui fait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser le prendre. Il frissonne dans la bouche de Loki et passe un doigt sur le tissu de son pantalon, traçant ses contours avant d’appliquer un peu de pression entre, juste assez pour laisser savoir à Loki ce après quoi il est, une question pile entre eux.

Et alors Steve entre.

C’est putain de gênant et implique Tony poussant Loki vers l’autre côté du plan de travail avant de se lever, puis s’asseyant parce qu’il se souvient de l’érection massive qu’il a. Pour sa part, Loki a l’air énervé d’avoir été interrompu, pas du tout embarrassé, les bras croisés, les jambes toujours ouvertes en signe d’invitation. Steve regarde l’air entre eux avec insistance. Il y a juste du silence durant un moment, horrible, gênant, alors qu’ils attendent que quelqu’un craque en premier et dise quelque chose.

« -J’aurais dû frapper, est ce que Steve dit.  
-Si je te disais que ce n’est pas ce que ça semble être, tu me croirais ? demande Tony.  
-Pouvons-nous parler une seconde ? »

Steve jette un œil à l’entrejambe de Tony durant une seconde, puis ses yeux remontent sur rien, une rougeur embarrassée sur ses joues.

« -Je serai en haut lorsque tu seras prêt. »

Il bat en retraite très rapidement. Cette discussion va probablement être plus inconfortable que toute cette situation ne l’était. Tony grogne, inclinant la tête vers Loki.

« -Tu savais qu’il arrivait ?  
-Non, dit Loki, et Tony n’arrive pas à dire s’il ment ou pas. »

Dans tous les cas, Jarvis aurait dû l’avertir putain ou leur foutre le feu ou quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Tony se lève, lissant son pantalon, érection se calmant lentement. Avec de la chance, Steve est trop traumatisé pour mentionner quoi que ce soit à ce propos aux autres, en particulier Thor, parce que Tony pense qu’il pourrait littéralement le frapper dans la tête avec son marteau. D’une certaine manière cela sera la faute de Tony, pas celle de Loki.

\--

« -Ok, sérieusement, dit Steve. C’était quoi ça bordel ?  
-Eh bien… »

Tony a désespérément besoin d’un verre là.

« -De quoi ça avait l’air ?  
-C’était comme si tu étais en train de…d’embrasser Loki. »

Steve dit embrasser avec ce murmure scandalisé qui fait grincer des dents Tony.

« -Ouais, ça a pu être ce qui se passait, dit Tony. »

Ils sont dans la sécurité de la chambre de Steve, mais d’une certaine manière cela rend la chose encore plus gênante pour Tony, comme s’il avait été appelé dans la chambre de ses parents pour une discussion sérieuse sur sa vie sexuelle. Il peut comprendre pourquoi Steve est peut-être, possiblement, un petit peu inquiet. Mais quand même. Pas ses affaires.

« -Es-tu, je veux dire, Tony qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Steve fait un geste impuissant avec ses mains.

« -Tu étais en train d’embrasser Loki, il est notre ennemi, tu le savais ?  
-Bien sûr que je le sais…  
-Je ne comprends juste pas à quoi tu pensais, Tony. Ce n’est pas ce que ça va toujours être, tu sais. Une fois que le sort sera brisé, il va probablement te tuer. »

Comme s’il avait besoin qu’on le lui rappelle.

« -Ouais, dit Tony. Je sais ça, ok ? Je le sais.  
-Alors pourquoi t’impliquerais-tu avec lui ?  
-Il est…je sais pas… »

Tony lutte pour trouver les bons mots. Il ne sait honnêtement pas quelle est la réponse, ou du moins c’est ce qu’il se dit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait la moitié des choses qu’il fait.

« -Il est différent maintenant, je sais pas. Je peux pas être un peu sympa avec lui ?  
-Différent, comment ? En quoi c’est de la sympathie… »

Il fait une pause soudainement, réfléchissant, considérant quelque chose. En fait c’est un peu terrifiant de regarder lorsqu’une réalisation le heurte, parce qu’alors Steve se met à fixer Tony comme s’il était devenu fou.

« -Tony est-ce que tu es…as-tu des sentiments pour Loki ?  
-Oh mon dieu, dit Tony. Désolé, ‘pa, mais je pense que je vais devoir mettre fin à cette session discussion de famille. Je dois aller à mon cours d’art thérapeutique pour peindre mes sentiments.  
-Je suis sérieux, dit Steve, juste au moment où Tony se détourne pour partir parce que non, non ils n’auront pas cette discussion. »

La dernière chose dont Tony a envie de faire est de parler de ça. Mais Steve se saisit de son bras et le fait se retourner, dardant sur lui un regard qui dit à Tony qu’il ne va nulle part pour le moment.

« -Tony, juste parle-moi. Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? Est-ce que tu aimes Loki ?  
-Définis ‘aime’.  
-Tony.  
-Steve c’est bon, ok ? »

Tony dégage son bras. Ce n’est pas une conversation qu’il veut de nouveau avoir. Jamais. Il aime avoir Loki dans les parages. C’est ce qu’il sait. Il peut voir un aspect de Loki qu’il n’était pas en mesure de voir avant. C’est ce qu’il sait.

« -On est proches de trouver Amora de toute façon, alors tu peux oublier que j’ai souillé tes yeux de puceau.  
-Est-ce que tu veux toujours la trouver au moins ? fait Steve derrière lui.  
-Bien sûr que je veux, dit Tony, pivotant. C’est quoi cette question bordel ?  
-C’est juste que tu sembles devenir vraiment à l’aise avec Loki. »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussent. Ce n’est pas juste, il n’avait pas le choix. Steve ne sait rien à ce propos, et soudainement Tony est en colère contre lui pour ne serait-ce que penser savoir de quoi il parle. Ce n’est pas le cas. Tony s’éloigne sans lui répondre.

\--

Ils n’ont pas à trouver Amora.

C’est elle qui les trouve.

C’est le milieu de l’après-midi et ils sont tous dans le salon, rassemblés devant la télé et en train de regarder des rediffusions de I Love Lucy. Tony est assis entre Loki et Natasha, ignorant les regards obliques que cette dernière lui donne, qu’il est certain qu’elle a appris en passant trop de temps avec Clint. De toute façon, il vient juste de terminer d’expliquer à Loki pourquoi il y a des rires dans les sitcoms, parce que oui, les gens ont besoin d’un signal pour savoir quand rire. C’est là que Coulson entre et tout le monde fronce les sourcils parce que Coulson ne vient jamais avec de bonnes nouvelles.

« -Bonnes nouvelles, dit-il, et Tony a un reniflement dédaigneux.  
-Tu prends ta retraite, dit Clint. »

Coulson sourit.

« -Pas si bonnes. Nous avons des rapports qu’Amora vient juste d’essayer de faire évader de détention quelques agents d’HYDRA. »

Cela attire l’attention de tout le monde. Ils jettent immédiatement un regard à Loki, qui jette immédiatement un regard à Tony, qui jette immédiatement un regard sur rien. C’est une bonne chose, cela fait longtemps qu’ils attendent ça. Et pourtant, pour une raison quelconque, Tony hésite à se lever du canapé. Tout le monde en fait. Mais ils s’exécutent enfin tous lorsque Thor se lève et appelle Mjölnir, prêt à prendre revanche pour Loki.

« -T’es prêt pour ça ? demande Steve, suivant Tony en sortant. »

Tony acquiesce.

Bien sûr qu’il est prêt.

\--

Le plan est comme ce qui suit : Tony et Loki et Thor attraperont Amora, et tous les autres s’assureront que les agents ne prennent pas la fuite. Cela sonne assez simple, ce qui fait penser Tony que cela ne sera pas simple du tout.

\--

Il a raison. Tony déteste avoir raison, parfois.

\--

« -Elle est dans le parc ! Thor, coupe-lui la route !  
-N’aie crainte, Stark ! »

Il y a eu une explosion, c’est tout ce que sait vraiment Tony, mais maintenant ils se bougent le cul dans Central Park pour essayer d’empêcher Amora de s’échapper. Tous les autres sont en train de s’occuper de Skurge, mais au moins les agents sont toujours en sécurité derrière les barreaux.

Loki est quelque part derrière eux, en train d’échafauder, avec de la chance, un plan brillant pour faire en sorte qu’Amora inverse sa magie.

Thor fait ce qu’on lui dit –il frappe le sol de son marteau si fort qu’il se rompt, et Amora est rejetée en arrière comme un pantin, passant juste à côté de Tony jusqu’à ce qu’elle entre de nouveau en collision avec le sol, rebondissant plusieurs fois avant de s’arrêter dans une glissade.

« -Eh ben purée, Thor, dit Tony dans son micro. »

Il était sérieux en disant qu’il allait la faire payer.

Avant qu’Amora ne puisse se relever, Loki la frappe de sa magie, une ligne verte nette qui s’enroule autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, quelque chose comme une entrave afin qu’elle ne puisse pas bouger. Elle feule méchamment par terre, essayant de se libérer en se tortillant, mais pas de chance. Loki l’approche avec un sourire malicieux, les mains brillant en vert.

« -Enchanteresse, dit-il. Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, cela fait trop longtemps.  
-Va voir chez Hel si j’y suis, crache-t-elle.  
-Assez joué, dit Tony. J’ai rencard avec une bouteille de scotch, alors est-ce qu’on peut juste se dépêcher ? »

Amora siffle, pas coopérative, non pas que Tony s’attendait à une quelconque autre réaction de sa part. Elle a probablement passé son temps à se fendre la poire depuis ce jour sur le toit, les regardant peut-être, qui sait. Lorsqu’elle met trop longtemps à répondre, Loki resserre ses liens. Tony peut entendre ses os craquer, dangereusement proches de se briser.

« -Brise juste le putain de sort. Allez.  
-Pourquoi, dit Amora. Êtes-vous déjà fatigués l’un de l’autre ?  
-Nah, on s’est enfuis pour se marier. »

Elle rit malgré le fait que sa peau soit en train de devenir violette, les liens de Loki coupant la circulation. Tony a envie de lui dire de les relâcher un peu, peut-être que c’est trop, mais il ne dit rien. Même Thor demeure silencieux. Loki tourne un peu son poignet, le corps d’Amora se redressant.

« -Tu vas me libérer de ce sort, dit-il.  
-Est-ce là vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Amora incline sa tête sur le côté et Tony sait exactement ce qu’elle est en train d’essayer de faire.

« -Es-tu sûr de vouloir revenir à comment c’était avant, lorsque je peux t’offrir tellement plus ?  
-Sérieusement, ta gueule, dit Tony. Brise le sort et tu pourras reprendre ton chemin de pétasse malfaisante, mais arrête avec les jeux d’esprit. C’est le truc de Loki.  
-Nous devrions l’emmener à Fury, dit Thor, ses yeux passant rapidement entre eux. »

Il a envie de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais il ne bouge pas.

Amora émet un « tsk » comme s’ils la dérangeaient, pas le contraire. Tony pense qu’ils vont devoir commencer à la convaincre d’une autre façon lorsqu’elle ferme les yeux et se met à murmurer quelque chose dans une autre langue, pour briser le sort avec de la chance, pas pour en jeter un autre. Loki fait un pas en arrière, un moment d’hésitation peut-être ou quelque chose d’autre entièrement, mais reste campé sur sa position. On y est, pense Tony. Et ça fait bizarre, que cela se passe ainsi, mais Tony n’est pas sûr de la façon dont il avait imaginé que cela se termine. Ça semble juste tellement décevant.

« -Là, dit Amora, ouvrant les yeux. Le sort est défait. »

Tony se tourne vers Loki.

« -Comment tu te sens ? »

Loki ne le regarde pas. Il fixe le sol et au bout d’un moment, frissonne des pieds à la tête comme s’il se débarrasse de quelque chose. C’est seulement après qu’il relève le regard sur Tony, ne faisant que le fixer, vraiment. Tony a soudainement plus chaud dans son armure, et se souvient de Loki contre lui, la bouche de Loki sur lui, le petit soupir bas de Loki lorsqu’il l’a embrassé.

« -Merveilleusement bien, dit Loki avant d’avoir un rictus, le même, légèrement psychotique, que Tony était habitué à voir avant. »

Cela lui vient alors à l’esprit que Loki puisse tenir sa promesse et le tuer. Le transformer en serpent peut-être, et lui couper la tête. Boire son sang. Mais non. Ce que fait Loki est disparaître. Juste comme ça, il est parti, aucune trace, rien.

C’est une décision merdique pour deux raisons :

1) Il vient juste de prendre la fuite à la base.

2) Amora est maintenant libre de ses entraves.

Elle s’en rend compte en une seconde et envoie balader Thor et Tony en arrière d’un rayon, les envoyant rouler à moitié à travers le parc. Ils sont debout suffisamment vite, mais Tony sait déjà qu’Amora ne va pas être là, et elle ne l’est pas. Thor parcourt la longueur du parc, la cherchant elle et Loki, mais ils ne sont pas là. Ils pourraient être n’importe où. Tony frappe le sol de son poing.

\--

Il se fait assaillir d’un million de questions auxquelles il ne veut pas répondre, des conneries comme « Où est Loki ? » et « Est-ce que vous êtes plus amoureux ? » La plupart des questions stupides viennent de Clint. Tony est juste fatigué, et maintenant que Loki est parti, il a juste envie de s’asseoir dans son atelier et se soûler et ne pas avoir à s’inquiéter que Loki le regarde dormir. Autant qu’il est concerné, tout est revenu à la normale. Et ouais, peut-être qu’il est devenu un peu trop proche de Loki à un moment donné, mais les enjeux n’étaient jamais réels. C’était une ruse, un enchantement, et maintenant c’est terminé. Tony ignore la façon dont Steve et Thor le regardent et s’échappe avec éloquence vers son atelier pour le stock de secours de scotch.

« -Il semblerait que quelqu’un vous manque, dit Jarvis lorsqu’il entre. »

Tony allume la pièce, se dirigeant droit vers l’armoire à liqueur. Verre rempli, il prend place devant son ordinateur principal, les yeux plongeant dans le moniteur. Il a besoin de faire quelque chose, de se tenir occupé, créer un nouveau stabilisateur pour son armure peut-être. Il n’a juste pas envie de réfléchir. Avec réticence, et seulement à lui-même, Tony admettra qu’avoir Loki dans les parages était presque plus ou moins fun. Pendant un petit moment. C’était plus fun lorsqu’il couchait grâce à ça. Tony termine son premier verre.

C’est trop calme sans lui dans le coin, néanmoins.

« -Je suppose que vous êtes parvenu à localiser l’Enchanteresse avec succès ? demande Jarvis.  
-Bingo.  
-Donc votre problème Loki n’est plus applicable ? »

Problème. C’était un problème, n’est-ce pas ? Tony l’avait presque oublié.

« -Non, dit-il. C’est plus quelque chose dont on doit s’inquiéter. »

Il se sert un autre verre.

\--

Steve le trouve quelque part entre son troisième et quatrième verre et un test de diagnostic de ses rockets. Il renifle en entrant dans l’atelier, le nez froncé de désapprobation comme s’il peut déjà sentir l’alcool. Peu importe combien de fois Tony le supplie de ne pas le faire, Steve ne cesse jamais de lui lancer le ‘regard’ lorsqu’il le trouve ivre, celui ‘pas en colère mais déçu’. Tony hait ce regard putain.

« -Nous allons avoir une discussion, n’est-ce pas, dit-il, le menton reposant dans ses mains. »

Steve tire une chaise.

« -Tu aimes que ta vie soit redevenue comme avant ?  
-Je suis extatique, dit Tony. »

Il agite son verre.

« -Et en train de célébrer. »

Steve le gratifie d’un sourire.

« -Oui, je vois ça. Ecoute je dois débriefer Coulson plus tard alors…une idée d’où est allée Amora ?  
-Nope. »

Pour une raison quelconque, Steve hésite avant sa prochaine question.

« -Et Loki ? »

Tony hausse les épaules.

« -Qui sait. Même lorsqu’il squattait il me disait pas grand-chose.  
-Je suppose que vous ne discutiez pas beaucoup, dit Steve. »

Tony se détourne enfin de l’ordinateur. Sûrement, Capitaine America ne vient pas de lui faire une blague salace. Steve retrousse un peu les lèvres, baissant brièvement le regard avant de revenir à Tony. Il le défie presque de dire le contraire.

« -Mr. Rogers, je suis scandalisé par votre langage.  
-Je devrais le rapporter à Coulson, dit Steve. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je préférerais vraiment éviter cette conversation.  
-Il n’y a techniquement rien à rapporter.  
-Tony, tu étais intime avec lui. »

Steve a une expression mal à l’aise mais n’arrête pas.

« -Ce n’est pas rien. Et qui sait jusqu’où cela serait allé si Amora ne s’était pas montrée de nouveau. »

Tony pose son verre parce que Steve est sérieux, et Tony ne l’est pas, et n’est également pas assez ivre pour s’occuper de ça. Il ne sera jamais assez ivre pour s’occuper de ça, mais Steve n’est pas sur le point de battre en retraite. Les points de vue de Steve et Tony sur l’amour sont vastement différents, et c’est le formuler gentiment. Si Steve savait la moitié des conneries que Tony a faites…eh ben.

« -Steve, contrairement à ce à quoi tu pourrais penser, juste parce que Loki et moi avons effleuré des zones de danger, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux de lui.  
-Des zones de danger…  
-Et il n’agissait comme ça que parce qu’il était sous l’influence d’un sort. La vérité est que j’aime juste le sexe. Il était là. C’est arrivé. Fin de l’histoire. »

L’expression inconfortable qu’arborait Steve une minute plus tôt devient plus mal à l’aise d’une certaine façon, et Tony est tenté de tendre un verre de scotch à Steve pour que la pilule passe mieux. Il résiste de justesse. Ce qu’il veut vraiment, ce dont il a vraiment besoin, est juste que Steve parte.

« -Ok, dit Steve. C’était…ok. »

Il se lève, prêt à s’en aller. Il connaît suffisamment bien Tony pour savoir lorsqu’il est au-delà de l’influence de toute conversation, et maintenant est définitivement un de ces moments. Il le harcèlera probablement demain matin lorsque Tony aura bien la gueule de bois. Steve commence à s’éloigner et Tony retourne à son moniteur, oubliant soudainement sur quoi il travaillait bordel.

Avant de sortir, Steve se retourne vers Tony.

« -Pourquoi penses-tu qu’il ne t’a pas tué ? Après que le sort ait été brisé, je veux dire. »

C’est marrant parce que Tony y pense lui-même et en même temps essaie de ne pas y penser du tout. Il ne sait pas. Il a des théories, mais elles ne sont que ça – des théories. Alors il ne répond pas à Steve, et à la fin, il part.

Tony est seul de nouveau.

\--

Les choses reviennent à la ‘normale’. Un jour se passe et tout le monde attend toujours que Loki se remontre, ricanant de toutes ses dents et prêt à foutre le bordel. Mais alors un autre jour passe et Bruce cesse d’être prudent à chaque coin, et soudainement cela fait une semaine entière sans Loki. Donc les choses sont ‘normales’ de nouveau.

D’aussi loin que Fury est concerné, le projet Détourner Loki du Côté Obscur est un échec total, entièrement grâce à Tony, et il fait un boulot spectaculaire en l’ignorant toute la semaine, comme si c’est une punition ou quelque chose du genre. Tony est sûr qu’une discussion gênante est à suivre pour bientôt. La seule chose qui rend la chose pire est que Thor n’a pas arrêté de le fixer toute la semaine, comme s’il attend que Tony ne lui crache quelques secrets sur Loki. Dans les faits il se sent un peu mal en effet, parce que Thor a l’air qu’il avait lorsque Loki s’est montré pour la première fois sur Terre –perdu et abattu. Le pauvre gars venait juste de récupérer son frère, et maintenant Loki a disparu de nouveau, probablement de retour aux intrigues et conspirations. Tony souhaite presque que Loki soit toujours là, juste pour qu’il puisse lui hurler dessus, dire, Regarde Thor, il agit comme un chiot battu à cause de toi, connard. 

Mais alors une autre semaine passe et Loki ne se montre toujours pas, et Thor arrête de le fixer et Tony oublie presque que la chose se soit jamais passée. Presque. C’est juste qu’il se surprend toujours à regarder autour de temps à autre pour voir si Loki est là, par habitude, et c’est étrangement décevant de découvrir qu’il ne l’est pas.

Coulson lui parle enfin effectivement au moment le plus inapproprié possible.

Tony sort de la salle de bain et il est juste là, putain de Coulson flippant, appuyé contre le mur adjacent.

« -Nous devons parler, dit-il.  
-Putain, vous attendiez que je finisse de pisser ?  
-Est-ce que Loki vous a déjà parlé de ses motivations ? Plans futurs, quelque chose comme ça ? dit Coulson, l’ignorant complètement. »

Tony s’essuie la main sur son pantalon, reniflant dédaigneusement.

« -Uh, non.  
-Stark, s’il vous a dit quoi que ce soit, c’est de l’information pertinente et j’ai besoin de savoir.  
-Je vous entends, dit Tony. Désolé, Coulson. L’occasion de parler de ses sinistres desseins ne s’est pas présentée. »

Coulson s’éloigne du mur.

« -Tout ce temps passé ensemble ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Il n’aime pas du tout la façon dont sonne cette question. Ça fait bien trop insinuation, et cela fait penser Tony à Loki dans son lit, se cambrant dans sa main. Il n’a pas besoin de penser à ça.

« -Pas de vous, désolé, dit Tony. Je voulais pas vous contrarier mais hey, c’est la vérité.  
-Et je suis vraiment blessé, dit Coulson. »

Il commence à reculer, gardant les yeux sur Tony aussi longtemps que possible. C’est flippant, il est flippant. Tony fronce les sourcils.

« -Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, je serai là, dit-il. J’espère que vous n’avez pas oublié de tirer la chasse là-dedans. »

Tony a un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Ouais, allez vous faire foutre. »

\--

Tony sait ce qu’est le désir. Il en connaît le tiraillement, la chaleur qui commence bas dans son ventre et s’étend partout. Il connaît le frisson suscité par les dents sur la peau, la sueur coulant lentement dans les creux des os. Tony en sait putain de beaucoup sur le désir. 

Jarvis ne l’alerte pas lorsque Loki revient parce que Jarvis n’est pas programmé pour détecter les putain de dieux. Pas encore, du moins. Ce qui arrive est que Tony se réveille parce que quelque chose ne va pas, et son esprit lui dit de se lever, et vite. Il s’assoit dans le noir et demande les lumières et il y a Loki, assis tranquillement au bord de son lit.

Tony est légèrement soulagé que ce ne soit que Loki, mais seulement légèrement.

« -As-tu décidé de venir me tuer ? »

Il n’arrive pas à se résoudre à avoir très peur. Loki a l’air juste aussi bien que Tony s’en souvient, et juste aussi instable, mais sans le désir involontaire d’être le meilleur ami de Tony.

Depuis le bord du lit, Loki incline la tête.

« -Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, dit-il.  
-Un certain nombre de choses, en commençant avec toi n’étant plus involontairement amoureux de moi, dit Tony, se demandant s’il devrait demander à Jarvis d’alerter les autres. »

Il décide de ne pas le faire. Il saura dans une minute si oui ou non c’était une erreur.

Loki se lève, contourne le lit précautionneusement jusqu’à ce qu’il se tienne à côté de Tony, ce regard prédateur dans les yeux qui fait penser à Tony qu’il va vraiment l’assassiner. Les Avengers pourraient juste se réveiller demain pour retrouver la tête de Tony sur une assiette.

« -Je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer, dit Loki. »

Tony s’assoit un peu plus droit. Loki se tient plus près maintenant, les yeux glissant sur le lit et Tony ne comprend pas vraiment. Le sort est brisé, il le sait avec certitude, et les effets résiduels ont probablement disparus, alors…alors.

« -Bien que je devrais probablement. »

Loki fait un son pensif dans le fond de sa gorge.

« -Vous avez essayé de me manipuler, vous êtes repu de ma souffrance, en avez retiré votre plaisir, de plus d’une façon. Je devrais être en train de jouer dans vos entrailles.  
-Alors qu’est-ce qui t’arrête, dit Tony. Non pas que j’encourage la chose, j’aime mes entrailles là où elles sont.  
-Je n’en suis pas sûr.  
-Conneries, dit Tony. »

Loki a un large sourire.

« -Vous avez raison. »

Et alors il se met à califourchon sur Tony dans le lit, rapide, agile. Tony n’arrive même pas à expirer avant que les lèvres de Loki ne soient sur les siennes, sa langue se faisant un chemin dans sa bouche. C’est suffisamment choquant pour qu’il ouvre la bouche, et suffisamment agréable pour qu’il embrasse en retour. Ses mains vont immédiatement sur la taille de Loki, l’attirant plus près. Putain, ok, peut-être que cela lui a en effet manqué un peu. Loki embrasse de façon agressive, mordant et câlin et exigent, les doigts se glissant sous le maillot de corps de Tony pour sentir la peau qui se trouve là. Il s’éloigne avec la bouche rouge et gonflée à cause des dents de Tony, les pupilles dilatées. Tony n’est vraiment pas sûr de ce qu’il est supposé penser.

« -Quoi, souffle-t-il, le cerveau ayant déjà un court-circuit. Attends, qu’est-ce que…  
-Vous en avez toujours envie, dit Loki, et Tony n’arrive pas à décider s’il s’agit d’une question ou d’une constatation, mais il acquiesce. »

C’est bien assez suffisant pour lui. Loki se faufilant dans son lit sans un mot était bien assez suffisant pour lui dès le début. Pour une raison insensée, insondable, Loki le veut, il veut et il va prendre, et Tony est ok avec ça. Il enlève son t-shirt puis lève la tête pour embrasser Loki de nouveau, cajolant cette langue pour qu’elle revienne dans sa bouche. C’est sa réponse. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki, passant à travers les nœuds et glissant jusqu’aux pointes, les mains finissant sur les épaules de Loki. Tony tripote le tissu à cet endroit.

« -Est-ce que quiconque t’a jamais dit à quel point cette tenue était chiante ? »

Il mordille le lobe de Loki.

« -Sérieusement, à poil. »

Loki l’est dix secondes plus tard, les vêtements négligemment enlevés et au sol comme si c’était aussi facile. Sa peau est tellement pâle, tout ce muscle, fin et tendu, ce long cou. Tony le lèche, un seul long coup de langue, puis le suit de ses dents, écoutant le souffle erratique que cela arrache de la bouche de Loki. Il pousse Tony sur le dos, soulevant ses hanches pour le débarrasser de son pantalon de nuit, et puis ce n’est rien d’autre que de la peau. Durant un moment, Loki ne fait rien que le fixer. Ses yeux suivent la ligne de la mâchoire de Tony, descendant le long de son cou jusqu’à ses clavicules, s’arrêtant une seconde de plus sur son réacteur Ark avant de descendre. Il a l’air appréciateur, définitivement, mais également un peu comme s’il essaie de voir droit à travers la peau de Tony. Loki a l’air frustré par Tony, mais également distrait, et Tony prend cette opportunité pour attirer Loki et les faire rouler afin que Loki soit pressé contre le matelas à la place.

Au lieu d’en colère, Loki a l’air absolument amusé par Tony essayant de prendre le contrôle, remuant pour placer ses jambes autour des hanches de Tony. Il tire Tony en avant jusqu’à ce qu’il soit contre ses fesses en une invitation flagrante.

« -Oh, dit Tony, avant de crapahuter pour trouver du lubrifiant. »

La première pression de son doigt à l’intérieur de Loki est plus serrée que ce à quoi il s’attendait, et il regarde le visage de Loki, à la recherche du moindre signe d’inconfort, mais le dieu ne lui en donne aucun. Il n’a pas vraiment fait ça depuis sa scolarité, et même là c’était précipité, un tâtonnement gênant, et des membres d’adolescent dégingandés. Mais Loki semble absolument sûr de tout, et s’ouvre aisément pour un second doigt, ayant presque l’air d’avoir hâte de ça.

« -Voilà, t’en veux un autre ? »

Tony déglutit et place une main sur les muscles du ventre de Loki pour les sentir tressaillir.

« -Tu le prends vraiment bien. »

Le rire de Loki est essoufflé, et il enserre le poignet de Tony de sa main pour le guider, lui montrant exactement ce qu’il veut. Trois doigts profondément enfoncés et Tony regrette d’avoir utilisé autant de lubrifiant. Loki est chaud à l’intérieur, humide et serré, et Tony peut sentir le muscle essayer de l’attirer à l’intérieur à présent, ne le laissant pas partir. Il baisse le regard et voit ses doigts disparaître en lui, jusqu’à la jointure du doigt.

Il ajoute le quatrième sans même y penser, il glisse juste à l’intérieur. Loki siffle une fois et Tony sait qu’il est allé juste un peu trop loin de nouveau, mais il ne se retire pas, et Loki ne le lui dit pas. Il ne peut s’empêcher de déglutir lourdement à cette vue, de lui-même enfoncé en Loki, presque sa main entière et merde, Loki le laisserait faire.

« -Putain, je suis près de…Loki, ma putain de main. »

Tony a l’impression qu’il va craquer, jouir maintenant sans que Loki ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Il tremble, ayant tellement besoin que quelque chose se passe, et Loki lui sourit comme s’il sait exactement ce qu’il fait. Bien sûr qu’il sait. Tony retire ses doigts.

Lorsqu’il le pénètre en premier lieu, Loki se cambre, l’attire plus profondément jusqu’à ce que Tony soit entièrement en lui. C’est putain d’étroit, et Tony a envie de dire quelque chose, mais son souffle est littéralement coincé dans sa gorge, menaçant de l’étouffer. Loki le guide avec ses mains sur les épaules de Tony, tirant les ficelles. Tony ne peut pas y faire grand-chose.

« -J’espère que ce n’est pas votre tentative d’être à la hauteur de votre réputation, dit Loki, en pique évidente. »

Cela marche.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu sais de ma réputation, dit Tony.  
-Seulement des rumeurs, je suis sûr. »

Il reprend enfin ses esprits, ses hanches donnant des coups de rein jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un rythme. Loki ondule pour aller à sa rencontre, frissonnant de temps à autre comme s’il se sent incroyablement bien. Il y a une voix à l’arrière de la tête de Tony, lui disant depuis combien de temps il attendait ça, combien il a essayé de ne pas y penser, à la sensation de Loki bougeant sous lui, ce corps répondant à son toucher. Tony s’empare du sexe de Loki et le dieu pousse une exclamation, les fesses contre le pelvis de Tony. Ils ont passé tellement de temps à avoir envie, et maintenant ils prennent.

Juste quand Tony pense qu’il est sur le point de jouir, Loki le repousse avec un pied contre sa poitrine. Il y a un instant de panique lorsqu’il est forcé hors de Loki, le corps protestant. Loki le pousse de façon à ce que Tony soit allongé sur le matelas, puis lui grimpe dessus, les yeux brillants de conviction. Tony comprend alors ce qu’il est en train de faire. Il s’empale de nouveau sur le sexe de Tony et Tony ne peut que regarder alors qu’il glisse de nouveau en lui, les cuisses de Loki tremblant. Puis il entreprend de chevaucher Tony sur le matelas. C’est intense, presque trop rapide parfois. Loki plante ses mains sur le torse de Tony bouge des hanches comme rien de ce qu’a déjà vu Tony auparavant. C’est comme s’il essaie de voir si Tony peut le suivre, ce qu’il peut. Il le peut définitivement. Il maintient une poigne serrée sur les flancs de Loki, les mains glissant vers le bas pour malaxer ses fesses, les écartant plus largement comme s’il peut étirer Loki encore plus.

Loki se penche pour l’embrasser, ayant l’air de le faire sans même y penser, la langue désordonnée et peu coordonnée contre celle de Tony. C’est le changement d’angle qui le fait jouir, et il pousse un cri dans la bouche de Tony. Même lorsqu’il commence à trembler de sur-stimulation, Loki n’arrête pas de rouler des hanches, tentant de provoquer l’orgasme de Tony, ce qui ne prend pas du tout longtemps.

« -Putain de merde, souffle Tony. Loki.  
-Oui, dit Loki, se soulevant afin que Tony puisse se retirer de lui. »

Il ne dit rien après ça. Il s’installe dans les oreillers, alors Tony le rejoint, le corps douloureux. Si Tony est supposé dire quelque chose d’intelligent là tout de suite, les mots lui manquent complètement. Son cerveau a l’air de fonctionner qu’à la moitié de sa capacité normale. Distraitement, il demande à éteindre les lumières, plongeant une fois de plus la pièce dans les ténèbres.

« -Je ne suppose pas que tu vas me dire ce que c’était que ça.  
-Mm, dit Loki, la voix déjà lourde de sommeil.  
-Tu sais… »

Tony fait faiblement un geste dans les ténèbres.

« -Le sexe. Non pas que c’était pas…vraiment putain de génial.  
-J’avais envie de vous, dit Loki, comme si c’est aussi simple. »

Tony considère le plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

Peut-être que ça l’est.

\--

Il est surpris de trouver Loki toujours dans son lit le matin suivant, cette longue ligne pâle enroulée dans ses draps. Loki dort toujours, tellement calmement qu’il pourrait passer pour mort, la poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant à peine alors qu’il respire. Tony le regarde, lui et la façon dont ses cheveux bouclent aux pointes, la peau fine de ses paupières, ses longs cils immobiles. Il détestait Loki en effet, à un certain moment, il ne l’aimait définitivement pas.

Tony prend une douche, puis va à la cuisine pour faire du café (Coulson leur a enfin fourni une nouvelle machine).

C’est suffisamment tôt pour que personne ne soit là, et il s’appuie contre le mur pendant que le café filtre. Il peut encore sentir Loki sur sa peau, même après la douche, même avec l’odeur du café partout. Cela ne dérange pas Tony, pas du tout. Il se sert une tasse de café, se gardant bien d’en faire une pour Loki. Mais il fait cependant un arrêt dans le garde-manger.

Il retourne à l’étage avec une tasse de café et un sachet de ces petits donuts saupoudrés qu’on peut trouver au supermarché.

Loki est réveillé maintenant, se tenant devant les fenêtres à taille humaine, complètement nu. Il ressemble à une statue taillée dans du marbre. Tony s’éclaircit la gorge.

« -T’essaies de donner un spectacle à la ville ? demande-t-il. »

Loki se tourne, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Tony, puis descendant sur le sachet dans sa main.

« -Ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir petit déjeuner, dit Tony.  
-Quelle hospitalité. »

Loki se dirige vers lui, tendant la main pour s’emparer du sachet. Il en sort un donut, se rendant compte de suite ce que c’est. Soudainement, il a l’air beaucoup plus content.

« -Ils sont tout petits, dit-il.  
-Des mini-donuts. »

Tony en fourre un dans sa bouche.

« -Un peu comme des vitamines de donut. »

Si Loki ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, il ne dit rien. Il en mange un, puis en prend un autre. Il y a juste quelque chose à propos d’un dieu aimant le donuts qui est incroyablement amusant pour Tony. Il en nourrirait Loki toute la journée, s’il le pouvait, juste pour le regarder lécher le sucre sur le bout de ses doigts. Loki fait exactement ça la seconde qui suit, presque comme s’il a lu l’esprit de Tony. Tony sirote son café bruyamment. Puis ça devient un peu gênant. Loki commence à rassembler ses vêtements sur le sol, et Tony regarde son derrière bêtement avant de se souvenir que Loki est toujours un hors-la-loi. Il est toujours putain de méchant. Il ne peut pas juste le laisser partir. Pas vrai ?

« -Déjà ? demande-t-il. »

Loki le considère avec un sourcil haussé.

« -Y avait-il quelque chose d’autre que vous vouliez de moi ? »

Tellement de choses, pense Tony.

« -Je pense pas pouvoir juste te laisser partir, dit-il. »

La réaction de Loki est juste comme Tony le suspectait – il a un large sourire, presque défiant Tony d’essayer de l’arrêter. Bien sûr qu’il va partir. Il peut partir quand il le veut, faire ce qu’il veut. Il est toujours tellement déterminé à jouer le méchant.

« -Seulement vous allez le faire, dit Loki. »

Il tourne autour de Tony, et cela lui rappelle un faucon attendant d’attraper un lapin, les serres ouvertes, le bec déjà en position.

« -Parce que j’ai joué à votre jeu, et maintenant c’est à vous de jouer au mien. »

Il se penche, déposant des baisers mouillés dans le cou de Tony, et celui-ci s’empare de son poignet, peut-être pour se stabiliser, peut-être pour le garder ici. Il ne peut pas vraiment dire.

« -Pas comme ça qu’ça marche. »

Tony resserre sa poigne sur le poignet de Loki.

« -Cela ne peut pas toujours aller comme tu le veux.  
-Allez-vous essayer de m’arrêter ?  
-J’ai pas encore décidé, dit Tony, parce que Loki lui fait du bien, sa bouche, son corps aussi. »

Cela fait juste du bien, et Tony l’aime bien, et il est des plus sûrs que Loki l’aime bien et comment c’est arrivé putain, il ne le sait pas vraiment. C’est juste arrivé.

Loki s’éloigne et finit de mettre ses vêtements et Tony se contente de regarder. Il est juste aussi menaçant nu qu’habillé, et juste aussi beau. Tony se sent groggy, un peu hors de contrôle. Merde. Si Loki part maintenant, reviendra-t-il ?

« -Dernière chance, dit Loki, se tenant droit.  
-Tu peux me promettre que tu feras rien exploser ? demande Tony, parce que ça vaut le coup.  
-Cela ne ferait que vous empêcher de vous poser des questions, dit Loki, et alors il a disparu. »

Il a disparu.

C’est un petit miracle que Jarvis ne dise rien à ce propos.

\--

Loki ne fait rien exploser. Du moins, rien que Tony peut lui attribuer. Et il revient en effet – une série d’entrées parfois terrifiantes sur lesquelles Tony se garde bien de poser la moindre question. Ils ont remis en place des règles tacites, et ils s’y tiennent. Pour le moment.

a) Cela commence avec Tony se réveillant alors que Loki le pousse dans le lit, se frottant contre lui toujours habillé, et Tony fourre son visage dans l’oreiller pour s’empêcher de crier, et alors

b) c’est Tony laissant une boîte de donuts dans son atelier, espérant que Loki se montrera, ce qu’il fait, et alors Tony l’attrape par derrière, les mains encore recouvertes de graisse et d’huile, jusqu’à ce que Loki ne se cambre à son toucher, et

c) une fois, Loki trébuche dans sa chambre ensanglanté comme pas possible, les cheveux en bataille et emmêlés. Tony ne lui demande pas ce qui s’est passé, il va juste chercher le kit de premiers soins dans la salle de bain et essuie le sang, recherchant le moindre signe de blessure. Il n’y en a aucun, ce qui fait penser Tony que le sang n’était en aucun cas celui de Loki. Et cette nuit, Loki n’est pas doux, il est l’exact opposé – ouvrant Tony avec ses doigts et alors glissant, chaud, en lui, Tony le maintenant en place avec une poigne punitive, et alors

d) il y a une pie se tenant sur un lampadaire un jour lorsqu’ils sont tous en train de se battre, se tenant juste là, tellement pas à sa place que Tony ne peut que savoir, et alors il semblerait que Thor la remarque aussi, parce qu’il se dirige vers elle, mais l’oiseau s’envole. Ce n’est que plus tard cette nuit que Loki se montre dans l’atelier de Tony comme s’il n’avait rien fait. « T’es qu’un petit con », dit Tony, avant de l’embrasser, le déshabillant lentement jusqu’à ce que Loki soit nu sur le plan de travail, et alors Tony le renverse. Il lèche un chemin humide de sa langue jusqu’au centre de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’à atteindre ses fesses puis il y enfonce la langue, prenant et prenant jusqu’à ce que Loki se plaque contre lui en retour, le souffle lourd, disant « S’il vous plaît. » Les moments les plus étranges sont quand c’est

e) calme entre eux, parfois juste après le sexe, la sueur refroidissant sur leurs peaux. Ils se baladent en compagnie de l’autre majoritairement nus, Tony travaillant, Loki regardant. C’est bizarre parce que dans les faits il comprend la science, alors ça ne dérange pas Tony qu’il regarde. Il apprécie juste que Loki soit là, et Loki semble tellement distrait par Tony qu’il n’a pas le temps d’intriguer ou de comploter. Enfin, la plupart du temps,

f) parce quelques fois il est réveillé par Clint qui flippe parce que quelqu’un a remplacé tous ses arcs par des bâtons, et il y a eu cette fois où le Quinjet n’avait plus de fuel parce qu’il avait été remplacé par du lait, et où Loki a trouvé un stock presque illimité de ça, Tony ne veut pas le savoir.

Thor l’approche une nuit dans la cuisine lorsque les choses sont calmes. Bruce est en Inde pour une conférence, et Natasha et Clint sont partis pour une mission quelconque ensemble, bien que Tony soupçonne qu’ils sont en réalité en virée romantique, parce qui est envoyé à Hawaï pour la paix mondiale ? De toute façon, Tony fait une cure de pop-corn quand Thor s’assoit à côté de lui, sans la moindre prétention, mais Tony n’est pas dupe après avoir traîné avec Loki aussi longtemps.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Goliath ? Comment va ton marteau ?  
-J’ai des raisons de croire que chaque fois que tu me demandes ça, tu parles de ma virilité, dit Thor.  
-Ce sont de bonnes raisons. »

Tony pose le bol de pop-corn entre eux, et Thor en prend une poignée.

« -Comment va Asgard ?  
-C’est tendu, mais pas de quoi vraiment s’inquiéter. As-tu des nouvelles de mon frère ? »

Tony s’étouffe sur un pop-corn. Il a eu des nouvelles de Loki de bien des façons, mais il doute que Thor ait besoin de savoir ça. En fait, il n’a définitivement pas besoin de savoir ça.

« -Des nouvelles ? dit Tony. Nope. Non, je peux pas dire que j’en ai eu.  
-Bizarre, parce qu’il me dit le contraire. »

Tony s’étouffe de nouveau, cette fois avec rien. Il fixe Thor, qui se contente de le considérer d’un regard égal, comme s’il avait pris beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, et avait décidé qu’il ne briserait pas la nuque de Tony. Tony déglutit et apprécie le fait qu’il soit toujours vivant.

« -T’as vu Loki ?  
-Nous communiquons à l’occasion, dit Thor. C’est mon frère. »

Tony a envie de fuir, parce qu’il peut sentir qu’ils sont sur le point de parler de sentiments, et ce n’est pas quelque chose en quoi Tony est bon. Lui et Loki ne parlent pas beaucoup, ce qui vaut mieux pour tout le monde, eux-mêmes inclus. On se détruirait l’un l’autre, pense, sait Tony.

« -Ecoute, dit Tony. On sort pas ensemble ou sommes fiancés ou quoi que ce soit que vous utilisez. Ou est-ce que c’est pire ? Est-ce que tu préférerais qu’on sorte ensemble, parce que je dois dire, je pense pas que le monde prendrait trop bien le fait que j’emmène Loki à un dîner aux chandelles…  
-Ce ne sont vraiment pas mes affaires, du moins de ce que Loki en dit. »

Thor n’a pas l’air d’être du tout d’accord avec ça.

« -Mais tu ferais mieux d’être alerte en sa proximité.  
-Um, merci ?  
-Il ne sera jamais comme il était, dit Thor. Tu n’auras jamais la chance de le voir comme il était avant, Tony Stark. Mais je l’aimerai malgré tout. C’est ma famille. Comprends-tu ?  
-Non, dit Tony. »

Thor se lève, prenant une autre poignée de pop-corn. Tony a l’impression que quelqu’un l’a englué à son putain de siège.

« -Vous deux vous ressemblez plus que ce que vous réalisez, dit Thor. Ce que je veux dire c’est, vous êtes bons l’un pour l’autre, et en même temps le pire couple. »

Il commence à partir, juste comme ça, comme s’il avait dit tout ce qu’il voulait dire. Tony a l’impression qu’on vient juste de le faire asseoir avant le bal de promo pour lui parler contraception, et son appétit disparaît, maintenant il a juste envie de se soûler jusqu’au coma. Thor fait volte-face juste au moment où il arrive dans le couloir, comme s’il se souvient de quelque chose d’important.

« -Ah, oui, dit-il. Et si tu causes des dommages à Loki de quelque façon que ce soit, je serai forcé de te punir sévèrement. »

Puis il part.

Tony reste assis dans la cuisine un long moment avant de se décider à bouger de nouveau.

« -Putain de dieux, dit-il, avant de se prendre un verre. »

Deux jours plus tard, tout part en couille. Loki se montre à minuit exactement et lui et Tony se douchent ensemble, Tony se mettant à genoux sur la tuyauterie pour faire une pipe à Loki, pour sentir l’eau et la peau propre dans sa bouche. Puis ils se posent et c’est la routine. Seulement quelque chose ne va pas. Loki le remarque, puis Tony, aussi. C’est calme, et ce n’est juste pas normal.

« -Jarvis, dit Tony. Fais-moi un balayage du périmètre. »

Cela ne prend que quelques secondes, et alors…

« -Monsieur, le Directeur Fury est en chemin.  
-Fait chier. »

Des agents du SHIELD derrière les fenêtres, et Tony sait exactement ce qui se passe. Loki se lève, grondant, prêt à tuer, ce qui est l’exact opposé de ce que Tony a besoin qu’il fasse, ça ne va pas aider du tout. Il y a des agents faisant exploser ses fenêtres pour passer au travers, les vitres se brisant et Tony grimace, tendant un bras pour stopper Loki.

« -Sors de là, dit-il, et Loki hésite un instant, ayant tellement hâte de verser le sang, mais il écoute. »

Il part.

Puis c’est juste quelques douzaines d’agents du SHIELD et Nick Fury se tenant devant le lit de Tony.

« -Vous savez, dit Tony. J’ai une porte. »

\--

Sur une échelle de un à dix, dix étant le plus foutu que Tony peut être, il se donne environ un douze. Il est seul avec Fury dans une de ces pièces qui se verrouille de l’extérieur, ce qui n’est pas la plus grande préoccupation de Tony, mais le fait que Fury ait l’air prêt à lui arracher les yeux avec une cuillère. L’autre étant qu’il avait un verre rempli de scotch à l’étage, et qu’il pourrait vraiment en avoir l’utilité en ce moment. Les minutes passent et Fury se tient juste là à le fixer, et finalement Tony ne peut plus le supporter.

« -C’était vraiment nécessaire de faire exploser mes fenêtres ? »

Fury frappe la table du poing.

« -Je devrais vous demander pourquoi un criminel reconnu était dans votre chambre à moitié habillé, dit-il. En fait, je pense que c’est une excellente question.  
-A quel point vous voulez que j’entre dans les détails ?  
-Stark, c’est sérieux. »

Fury le dit étrangement calmement.

« -Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait si des gens découvraient que vous étiez…intime avec Loki ? Comprenez-vous les répercussions auxquelles cette organisation ferait face, sans compter votre image publique ? Ou étiez-vous trop occupé à penser avec votre queue ?  
-Ouch, écoutez…  
-Non, vous écoutez. Loki est instable, Tony. S’il décidait de se retourner contre vous, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait ? »

C’est un peu comme être balancé dans une baignoire d’eau glacée. Tony le sait, parce que Pepper a fait juste ça une nuit, après une session spectaculaire de beuverie. Il se tortille et remue dans son siège parce que non, il n’a pas pensé à ça, pas vraiment. Ça lui a traversé l’esprit, et il l’a juste repoussé.

« -Il ne va pas le faire, dit Tony.  
-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?  
-Je peux pas, d’accord ? Je peux pas. Mais c’est pas juste…il est…et même s’il…  
-Vous n’avez aucune idée dans quoi vous vous êtes fourré, dit Fury, et Tony se sent comme un petit garçon de nouveau, grondé par papa pour avoir joué avec un jouet qui lui était interdit. »

Il y a un silence entre lui et Fury, Tony refusant de le regarder. Il déteste ce regard déçu, alors il se contente de fixer la table, ce qui le fait encore plus se sentir comme un gamin qui se fait gronder.

« -Est-ce que ça vaudrait la peine de faire remarquer qu’il a pas foutu la merde depuis qu’on traîne ensemble ? Parce que je pense que oui.  
-Il ne s’est également pas exactement précipité pour rejoindre les gentils, dit Fury.  
-Mouais, dit Tony. J’suis en état d’arrestation, ou un truc du genre ? »

Fury le fixe juste.

« -Ok. Alors j’y vais. »

Il se lève et Fury ne l’arrête pas, se contentant juste de le regarder partir, le considérant de cet horrible regard de nouveau.

« -C’est votre boulot de protéger cette Terre, lance Fury derrière lui. »

Tony l’ignore puis part et se soûle dans sa chambre, entouré de verre et du bruit de la ville et de l’odeur persistante de Loki.

\--

Loki ne revient pas, non pas que Tony s’attendait à ce que ce soit le cas.  
Non pas qu’il attendait. 

\--

Dr. Fatalis essaie de faire exploser la ville, ce qui n’a rien de nouveau.

Tony est presque déçu que ce ne soit pas Loki. 

« -Fatalibot ! A ta gauche, Tony.  
-Merci, Cap. »

Depuis le ciel, les dommages ont l’air pires, et Tony peut voir Hulk même au-dessus des buildings, soulevant des hordes de citoyens et les portant en sécurité. Tony tire sur le robot et il chute en spirale, mais un autre prend juste sa place. Il doit admettre que les choses étaient beaucoup plus intéressantes quand Loki libérait des armées aliens et, littéralement, des chiens de l’enfer dans la ville. Il déteste les Fatalibots putain.

« -Tony, tu dois descendre ici, dit Steve, la voix paniquée. »

Il s’occupe du Fatalibot puis descend pour rejoindre Steve et Thor. Les rues sont toujours remplies de gens paniquant et courant dans toutes les directions, de la suie tombant du ciel.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demande Tony.  
-Il y a une autre bombe.  
-Tu te fous de moi ? Est-ce que Victor se lasse jamais de cette merde ?  
-Elle pourrait être dans n’importe quel bâtiment, dit Thor.  
-Nous devrions évacuer tout le monde.  
-Y’a pas le temps, dit Tony. Merde. Faites juste sortir autant de gens que vous pouvez. Je vais la trouver. »

Il est déjà en l’air avant que Steve et Thor ne puissent essayer de lui dire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

« -Tony, arrête ! l’appelle Steve, mais Tony n’écoute pas.  
-Jarvis, on doit faire un balayage, comme à la vieille école.  
-Monsieur, la probabilité…  
-Probabilité mon cul, juste fais-le. »

Les deux premières bombes ont explosé à cinq minutes d’intervalle, ce qui veut dire que Tony doit avoir environ deux minutes avant que l’autre n’explose, ce qui veut dire qu’ils sont probablement tous foutus. Il fait un balayage du bloc, recherchant la moindre signature thermique inhabituelle, s’arrêtant à chaque fois pendant que Steve et Thor essaient désespérément de faire sortir tout le monde. Hulk peut seulement porter un nombre limité de gens à chaque fois.

« -Monsieur, dit Jarvis. Je ne trouve rien.  
-Je sais ! Je sais, merde. »

Tony revient sur ses pas, et toujours rien. Il lui reste moins d’une minute. La voix de Steve retentit de nouveau dans le micro.

« -Quelque chose ?  
-Rien. Combien il reste de civils dans le centre-ville ?  
-On en a évacué beaucoup mais…Tony, il y en a toujours trop ici. La force de l’explosion va… »

Il est coupé, la ligne grésillant, et Tony se fige.

« -Steve, dit-il. Steve parle-moi. »

Il y a plus de silence, le son de gens en train de hurler, et puis du silence de nouveau. Tony peut entendre la voix de Thor soudainement, et cela sonne comme s’il est en train de dire mon frère. Tony vole vers eux, le son envahissant ses oreilles comme de l’eau, horrifié par la possibilité de ce qui a pu juste se passer. Mais lorsqu’il rejoint tout le monde, il comprend pourquoi ils sont devenus silencieux.

Se tenant au milieu de la rue, tenant quelques douzaines de charges, se trouve Loki.

Il y a cette seconde horrifiante, déchirante, durant laquelle Tony pense que Loki est celui qui a placé la dernière bombe, que Fury avait raison depuis le début, que Tony et Thor sont juste des idiots, aspirés dans les mensonges de Loki une fois encore, mais alors Tony se rend compte de quelque chose. La bombe a été désamorcée. Pas active. Va pas marcher putain. Du genre, Loki l’a désactivée. Du genre, Loki vient juste de sauver le putain de monde.

« -Sérieusement est-ce que tu viens juste…dit Tony, s’avançant vers lui. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ?  
-Vous ne m’êtes d’aucune utilité mort, dit Loki, comme si c’est une bonne explication. »

Steve se tient toujours au milieu de la rue, comme si, s’il avance, il se réveillera. Thor rit, le sourire tellement large qu’il menace de séparer son visage, et Tony n’est pas entièrement sûr de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Thor écrase Loki dans une étreinte que le dieu autorise mais ne rend pas, les bras toujours pleins de charges mortes. Les gens regardent, incertains.

« -Inutiles créatures, dit Loki, comme s’ils ont tous besoin d’être réprimandés ou quelque chose du genre.  
-J’ai manqué quelque chose, dit Steve. »

Ce que Tony ne fait pas est se précipiter et enlacer Loki, parce que ça serait juste ridicule, alors il lève le pouce, minable, gardant en quelque sorte une distance de sécurité. Les lèvres de Loki s’étirent légèrement, et alors il se dégage de l’étreinte de Thor et se met à marcher vers Tony, tellement autoritaire que Tony ne bouge pas. Fury est en train de leur hurler dessus dans les micros, demandant ce qui s’est passé, est-ce que Loki s’est vraiment montré, que quelqu’un le débriefe ou il envoie Coulson, mais pas même Steve lui répond. Finalement, Loki lâche les charges aux pieds de Tony.

« -Bon après-midi, Mr. Stark, dit-il, et il fait cette petite courbette cordiale qui ne devrait pas réchauffer Tony mais qui le fait quand même. »

Et alors Loki regarde Steve et dit :

« -Capitaine, avec une autre courbette.  
-Je pense vraiment que j’ai manqué quelque chose, dit Steve, et Tony rit. »

\--

De toute évidence, Fury organise un meeting. Clint et Natasha sont toujours à Hawaï, ces putes, alors c’est juste eux quatre assis là, en train de regarder Fury faire les cents pas autour de la pièce et s’acharner sur son menton avec ses doigts. Steve a toujours l’air plus ou moins ahuri, ce qui est approprié, au vu des circonstances, mais également semi-impressionné, si la façon dont il regarde Tony dit quelque chose. Comme si Tony avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Ce n’est pas le cas.

« -Je ne comprends pas la nature de ce meeting, dit Thor. Il n’y a pas eu de problème. Loki nous a assistés.  
-Ouais, je vais lui accorder ça, dit Bruce. Il a plus ou moins sauvé la ville. Un peu. Mais alors il est parti juste après.  
-Peut-être qu’il est timide, dit Tony, et Bruce le regarde juste. »

Il y a un petit échange sympa entre Bruce et Steve, eh bien peut-être qu’il a un motif ultérieur, mais qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Peut-être qu’il essaie de nous rouler, ou peut-être que passer tout ce temps avec les Avengers l’a rendu un peu soft.

« -Peut-être qu’il voulait faire quelque chose de bien, dit Thor, ce qui fait un peu ricaner Tony, parce que, eh bien, c’est Loki.  
-Et le but de cela était ? fait Fury en secouant la tête. Il veut nous rejoindre, ou quoi ? »

Tout le monde se tait parce qu’ils ne savent pas. C’est dur à dire avec Loki, ça l’est vraiment. Mais alors quelque chose vient à l’esprit de Tony, auquel il n’a pas pensé avant. Cela le fait se sentir un peu taré à l’intérieur, un rire sauvage menaçant de se déverser de sa gorge et hors de sa bouche. Il doit l’accorder à Loki – il est bon, il est vraiment, vraiment bon.

« -Je pense qu’il était en train de démontrer quelque chose, dit Tony, avant de sourire tellement largement que ça fait mal. »

Fury a l’air près d’avoir un anévrisme, mais il l’évite en quelque sorte de justesse en frappant le mur du poing et désignant Tony d’une rage que ce dernier n’a pas encore maîtrisé.

« -Je veux que vous et Loki soyez tenus comme responsables de ma mort, dit-il. Connards. Meeting ajourné. »

Tony tape dans ses mains.

« -Quelqu’un veut un verre ?  
-Quelque chose m’échappe, mais vraiment, dit Steve. »

\--

Il attend Loki cette nuit dans l’atelier, bricolant avec rien et restant éveillé en buvant près de l’intégralité d’une cafetière. Loki prend tout son temps pour se montrer, Tony remodèle presque le MARK VII lorsque des lèvres se pressent sur son oreille, fraîches et assurées.

« -Ne devriez-vous pas être au lit, dit Loki, et Tony sursaute dans son siège. »

L’enfoiré est discret, ne faisant jamais un son lorsqu’il entre.

« -Jarvis, dit Tony. Combien de fois je t’ai dit de m’avertir quand Loki vient ?  
-A chaque fois qu’il vient, monsieur ?*  
-Oh c’est sale, dit Tony. C’est juste malsain.  
-Monsieur, jamais je n’oserais. »

Enfoirés, pense Tony. Tous. Il se retourne et embrasse Loki, l’attirant par le col de son manteau. Loki émet un « hmmm » contre ses lèvres.

« -Pas de repos pour les méchants, dit Tony.  
-Je crois que c’est ma réplique. »

Tony sourit largement, se décalant un peu afin que Loki puisse prendre place à côté de lui. Il y a des questions, tellement de questions, et c’est toujours comme ça lorsqu’il s’agit de Loki. A la seconde où Tony pense qu’il l’a déchiffré est la seconde où il se rend compte que ce n’est pas le cas, pas du tout. Ce qui s’est passé plus tôt ce jour-là, même lui ça l’a surpris.

Ils s’assoient ensemble, calmes et à l’aise durant autant de temps que Tony peut le supporter, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus se retenir.

« -Laisse-moi te poser une question, dit-il, et Loki acquiesce. Pourquoi t’as aidé, aujourd’hui ? »

Loki répond sans même y penser.

« -Je devais prendre des mesures pour m’assurer que nous ne soyons plus interrompus. »

Les yeux de Loki se plissent.

« -Votre Directeur est des plus agaçants.  
-Espèce de putain de menteur, dit Tony. T’avais juste envie d’aider.  
-Je vous assure que non. »

Tony s’éloigne pour considérer Loki un sourcil haussé. Il n’est pas impressionné, et il a fréquenté Loki suffisamment longtemps pour détecter au moins une partie de ses conneries quand elles sortent. Il ne va pas être honnête avec Tony, ce qui n’est pas grave, Tony n’a pas l’intention de lui épancher son cœur, mais c’est marrant pour lui que Loki ne puisse même pas admettre qu’il avait juste envie d’aider.

« -Moi pense que notre méchant du coin dévoué s’est un peu ramolli. »

C’est la mauvaise chose à dire, ce que Tony réalise très rapidement parce que Loki le plaque contre le plan de travail d’un bras, cette présence sombre qui assèche la gorge de Tony.

« -Putain, que…  
-Taisez-vous, siffle Loki. »

Il pousse de nouveau, l’avertissant, et Tony n’a même pas l’occasion de respirer avant que Loki ne libère son sexe de son pantalon, la main le travaillant avec une pression qui est absolument divine. Tony n’arrive pas à reprendre son souffle, il n’a pas d’autre choix que d’être silencieux, exceptés quelques grognements embarrassants.

« -Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile ? dit Loki.  
-Non, je…merde.  
-Parce qu’on ne me prend pas facilement pour un. »

Loki fait jouer son pouce sur le dessous de son sexe, massant la veine se trouvant là.

« -Ne faites pas d’erreur à ce propos.  
-Ouais, ben… »

Tony doit faire une pause pour ravaler un gémissement.

« -Je suis pas celui qui se chie dessus à l’idée d’admettre ses sentiments. »

Loki rit puis se penche, mordillant la mâchoire de Tony, y déposant des baisers à pleine bouche, humides, jusqu’à son oreille.

« -Est-ce là ce que vous aimeriez ? dit Loki. J’avais l’impression que ce n’était pas ce que vous recherchiez. »

Il n’arrive pas à penser correctement avec Loki le touchant comme ça, ce qu’il sait être fait exprès, et c’est terrifiant, parce que c’est presque comme s’ils avaient une discussion à cœur ouvert là. Et oui, c’est une discussion à cœur ouvert de déglingués, mais il n’en attendait pas moins. Tony ouvre la bouche et parvient à sortir :

« -Je suis pas sur le point de te demander d’être mon putain de petit ami. »

Et alors il jouit, se cambrant sur le plan de travail. Il a l’impression que Loki vient juste de le ravager sans rien faire, et il pense que cela va toujours être comme ça. Ils vont finir par se briser l’un l’autre, vicieux et horribles, mais Tony n’en a juste rien à faire. C’est réel. Il en a envie. Pas d’enchantements. Loki le remet dans son pantalon, puis porte les doigts à sa bouche avant de lécher la semence de Tony qui s’y trouve, un doigt à la fois.

« -Bien, dit Loki, se léchant les lèvres. Nous sommes parvenus à un accord, alors.  
-Et comment. Putain. »

Tony se redresse et Loki le laisse faire. Son dos le tue à cause du plan de travail, mais il ne va pas s’en plaindre. Ils prennent la décision d’aller à l’étage ensemble presque silencieusement, debout tous les deux, malgré le fait que les jambes de Tony donnent l’impression d’être en gélatine suite à son orgasme. Il place une main dans le creux du dos de Loki parce qu’il sait qu’il peut, parce que ça fait du bien là. Ils avancent, et puis Tony s’arrête.

« -Ok, encore une question.  
-Hm, dit Loki.  
-Qu’est-ce que t’as dit à Amora pour qu’elle te poursuive comme ça putain ? Juste pour savoir, tout ça. »

Silence. Et puis :

« -Je lui ai dit qu’elle était grosse. »

Tony rit avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher, rejetant littéralement la tête en arrière, hurlant de rire. L’image de Loki en train de dire ça, quelque chose de tellement petit, et puis Amora réagissant comme ça…c’est presque incroyable. En fait, ça l’est vraiment.

« -Tu me mens, pas vrai ?  
-Je suppose que vous ne le saurez jamais, dit Loki, avant de les téléporter dans la chambre de Tony. »

Plus tard, il y a encore des disputes, c’est inévitable, mais il y a également du sexe incroyablement génial, et Loki mangeant des donuts et Tony est proche d’être à l’aise, heureux, même. Et non, il sait toujours que dalle sur l’amour, mais il commence à penser que c’est ok.

**Author's Note:**

> * : La phrase originale de Jarvis est « Every time he comes, Sir ? », or en anglais, le verbe ‘to come’ ne signifie pas que ‘venir’, mais également ‘jouir’ au sens sexuel du terme, et c’est pour ça que le jeu de mots est intraduisible en français et que le côté salace de la réplique n’est pas forcément évident dans cette langue…la polysémie, c’est pas toujours pratique !
> 
> Et voilà les gens, le one-shot promis pour vous faire un peu patienter avant la suite de Shades of Green…je sais qu’il est beaucoup plus long qu’un chapitre de SoG, mais c’est une histoire de contexte psychologique, vous comprendrez que je m’essouffle un peu en ne me consacrant qu’à elle, du coup j’avais envie de changer un peu d’air… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m’y remettre de ce pas, et j’espère pouvoir traduire un chapitre de plus avant de reprendre les cours, car je vous préviens de suite, la masse de travail qui m’attend cette année risque de compromettre ma régularité et d’allonger les délais entre les postages de chapitres…je ferai tout de même de mon mieux pour que cet allongement ne devienne pas drastique, mais je vous demanderai juste d’être plus patients que d’habitude…ce dont je vous remercie beaucoup d’avance d’ailleurs !
> 
> En attendant, courage pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà repris, j’espère que votre (longue) lecture vous aura plue ! 
> 
> Desiderata est bien sûr également disponible sur Ao3 pour ceux qui disposent de liseuses ou de tablettes ou qui souhaitent tout simplement la télécharger pour pouvoir la lire tranquille quelque part sans nécessiter internet.
> 
> A la prochaine !
> 
>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
